Set Fire to the Rain
by SnyperLady
Summary: Prequel/Sequel to Frozen in Time. Starting before Black Lion's return, touching on a few bits of Frozen, and then proceeding afterwards...could a wedding be in the mix? Title borrowed from song of same name by Adele...
1. Prologue

****_The prequel/sequel to Frozen in Time. It starts before Frozen and will touch on a few things in Frozen, then carry on afterwards. I know there are certain members of the Snarktron Force who are eagerly awaiting this...Here it is!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Prologue – Arus - Five years before the return of Keith and the Black Lion**_

Allura, High Princess of Arus, ran through the darkened hallways of the Castle of Lions. She had just been in the Control Room and saw an Alliance Fractal sitting on one of the launch pads being prepped for launch. Her gut had clenched seeing the ship being readied, somehow knowing that he was leaving tonight and he wouldn't say goodbye to anyone, much less her.

She burst through the door that led to the landing pad, not even noticing the slight temperature change or that the moons were full overhead in the dark, star spangled sky. She saw him walking towards the landing pad and her heart leapt into overdrive. She only had this one chance, since he'd been avoiding her all week since they had returned from Earth. She slid to a stop on the tarmac. "Keith!" Allura cried, watching him stalk off towards the Fractal that Hunk had built out of the scrap he had out in his massive junkyard that he affectionately called 'The Hunkyard'.

Keith paused, but he didn't turn back to face her. He knew if he did, his resolve to leave would vanish completely. "I'm sorry, Princess. You know someone has to go and find where Wade hid the Black Lion. The fact that he stole it while en-route to Arus…" He shook his head. "And the keys to the other Lions…" He sighed and straightened his shoulders. "Arus won't be safe again until all five Lions are back here and the keys are back in your possession." He bowed his head. "I'll try to keep in touch when I can. Lance, Hunk and Pidge have their orders. They're going back to Earth undercover to find what they can. They'll check in with you, make sure you are safe…"

"But, why you?" she sobbed, tears filling her green eyes.

Keith's head came up. "They won't expect it. And Black is my Lion."

"But, Lance…"

Keith spun to face her, he couldn't keep talking to her with his back to her. Hell, he wouldn't do it. She was a princess and she deserved to have him face her as he spoke. He took two steps towards her. "They would expect him to run off to find Black because of who he is, Princess. He had a bad record back in the Academy. Hot headed. Impulsive. Brash. What they won't expect is for him to toe the line and for me to jump ship. We both agreed that this is how it should be."

"Let the man leave, Allura. He doesn't have much time," came Lance's voice from the nearby shadows. Slowly, he stepped into the light around the landing pad, having been standing there the whole time, his hands jammed deep into the pockets of his brown leather bomber jacket. "As much as I hate admitting he's right, he's right. My Academy record would instantly raise red flags if I vanished. Keith, not so much. We need the element of surprise here and his spotless record will give us that." He shrugged. "Besides, I have a silver tongue and infinite charm. I can ask questions and probably not raise too many questions about why."

Allura had tears streaming down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "No. I don't like it. I don't approve of it. I forbid…"

"Well, we weren't looking for your approval or permission, Allura," Lance stated, cutting her off and crossing his arms over his chest. "He needs to get moving or he won't get out through the window of opportunity he's created."

She opened her eyes and locked them with Keith's. "You promise to keep in touch?" Allura whispered.

Keith nodded.

Allura stepped up to Keith and gave him a fierce hug, knowing she couldn't change his mind once he had made it up. She didn't like it, not one bit, but at this point, there was no stopping him. She had to let him go. "Good luck and be safe," she whispered.

Keith held her for a brief moment before stepping back from her. "I will," he assured her. He nodded towards Lance. "Lance will help you with anything you need while I'm gone."

Allura looked back to Lance and nodded. "All right."

Lance stepped forward and shook Keith's hand briefly before pulling him in for a quick hug. "Hope you find him soon, buddy," he murmured as he stepped back from his friend.

Keith nodded. "Me, too, Lance. Me, too." He looked over Lance's shoulder to Allura. "Take care of her," he ordered. After getting a nod from Lance, he turned and ran for the Fractal, quickly taking off.

Lance glanced at Allura, who was watching the Fractal quickly disappear into the Arusian atmosphere. "He'll be all right, Allura."

She spun towards Lance and hugged him tightly, startling him and almost knocking him off his feet. "It shouldn't be this way, Lance," she sobbed into the leather of his old bomber jacket. "This should never have happened…"

Lance grimaced as he looked down at the woman clinging to him. He slowly put his arms around her. "No, it probably shouldn't, but it is something he believes in and I believe it, too." He forced out a laugh. "Come on, doll. It's Keith we're talking about here. He never loses and even when he does lose, he wins." He looked up and saw a blink in the sky, knowing that blink had been Keith engaging the Fractal's hyperdrive. "He'll be fine. Trust me. Now, let's get inside. It's cold out here," he stated and gently led her back into the Castle. "Nanny will skin me alive if you end up coming down with a cold from being out here too long."

Allura hiccupped and giggled softly, letting Lance guide her inside.

Lance grinned, knowing his little mention of the cantankerous governess was what helped Allura stop crying. _You're welcome, Princess._


	2. Chapter 1

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter One - Earth – One Year Later**_

It had been a year and still…nothing. Hardly any contact from Keith and way too much with Wade.

Lance groaned and rubbed his temples. He had just recently been promoted to Head Flight Instructor at the Academy, the youngest man in the Academy's history to ever be promoted to the post. But, that meant he had tons of people looking up to him and it, also, meant he had paperwork to do. Lots and lots of paperwork.

"I hate paperwork," he growled as he picked up a stack of files. The next year of flight academy students needed going through and assigned to instructors.

His intercom beeped. "Commander Lance?"came the voice of his personal assistant.

He sighed. "Yes, Melinda?" he asked.

"You have a visitor."

Lance's brow furrowed. _Who on Earth would be visiting me here?_ he wondered. "Uh, okay. Send them in," he stated and stood up from his desk.

He about fell over.

Dressed in a stunning blue silk gown and smiling so brightly he could have turned the lights off in the office and still been able to read comfortably, Princess Allura stepped into his office and closed the door behind her.

He opened his mouth and closed it several times, but he couldn't speak. For the first time in his life, Lance McClain, one of the smoothest talkers in the galaxy, was struck speechless by a woman he'd known for years.

Allura cocked her head to one side. "What? No smart assed comment, Commander?" she teased.

"Allura," he finally choked out. "What are you doing here?" He paused and shook his head. "You look great!" He paused, thinking about what she had just said. "And while I don't mind the language, is that really how you should greet someone?" he teased. "Coran would have a fit."

Allura rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Lance, and thank you. I'm visiting for a week," she answered. "I sent you a message about it well over a week ago. There is a big summit at the end of the week that I felt I needed to attend."

Lance glanced down at his desk at the obvious pile of mail and paperwork and he felt his cheeks flame. "Um, yeah, I probably got it. Just forgot about it," he muttered lamely as he sheepishly looked back up at her.

Allura laughed and shook her head. "From the looks of your desk, Lance, I'd say you got it and never opened it," she stated. "I haven't seen a desk this messy since…well, you know."

He nodded. _Always with the Keith…_ "That is a possibility, too," he agreed with a chuckle. "So, how was your trip?"

"Pleasant," she answered and carefully sat down in the chair across the desk from him.

Lance moved around and dropped into the other chair. "Hunk and Pidge will be thrilled to see you," he stated softly. "You are going to see them while you're here, too, right?"

Allura smiled and he finally noticed the unshed tears in her eyes. "Yes, I am. I've missed you boys," she confessed.

Lance nodded. "I know," he answered. "Look, I get off duty in an hour. How about I meet you at your hotel and we go out and have dinner. Talk," he murmured.

Allura nodded. "That sounds lovely. Formal attire or jeans and t-shirts?"

Lance gave her his most charming smile. "Which do you want?" he purred.

"Jeans and t-shirts," she answered with a laugh. "I'm in the mood for a good burger, some fries and a beer or two."

Lance nodded. "Then burgers and beer it will be," he stated. He got to his feet and pulled her up to hers and hugged her. "It's good to see you," he murmured into her sweet smelling blond hair. "Is that a new shampoo?" he asked as he released her.

Allura blushed and nodded. "Arusian Fire Lilies from around the volcano," she answered. "How are Hunk and Pidge doing, anyway?"

Lance grinned. "Well, Pidge is driving students in the higher computer classes absolutely insane," he stated as they walked to his office door. "Hunk is having a blast with the engineering students." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "I'll tell you more at dinner tonight. Not sure if my office is…you know."

Allura nodded, fully understanding what Lance was getting at. "All right. Well, I look forward to seeing you later. Why not bring them along?" she asked, stopping and looking up at him. "We can play a game of pool or darts."

Lance nodded back. "I'll see what I can do," he promised.

"Good," she stated with a smile. She went up on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later," she stated and walked out of his office.

Lance grinned as he leaned against the doorframe, watching her leave. Once she was out of his office, he turned and moved back to his desk. He quickly sent a message to Hunk and Pidge to meet at a local dive he knew of after they all got off duty, then got back to his own work.

**X x x x x x**

Hunk stretched his arms over his head as he stepped into the local dive bar that Lance had asked him and Pidge to meet him at. "Man, for a dive, this isn't too awfully bad," he muttered, looking around and dropping his arms back to his sides.

Pidge nodded and adjusted his green contoured glasses on his face. "Yeah," he agreed. "Sweet, it has a pool table and dart boards. Lance chose a good place this time. Wonder why."

Hunk shook his head as he made his way to the bar and dropped his massive frame onto a stool. "I don't know, but I do know this place has some good burgers. You hungry, little buddy?"

Pidge followed Hunk to the bar and sat down on another stool beside his larger friend. "Yeah, I'll take a burger," he answered. His eyes lit up as he saw the drinks list. "Hey, they got the new Baltan Ale!" he stated with a wide grin. "I think I want to try that, too."

Hunk nodded and placed an order with the bartender, who moved off to fill it. He turned and leaned back against the bar. "So, how long do you think it will be until Lance decides to show up?"

Pidge snorted. "Who knows," he answered with a shrug. He pulled a small tablet out of his pocket and began to fiddle with it.

Hunk watched him for a few moments in silence. "What is it, little buddy?" he asked.

"Allura said she would be coming in tonight," Pidge answered nonchalantly, his eyes on the little tablet as the bartender placed their drinks before them.

Hunk blinked in surprise, his beer halfway to his lips. "How do you know that?"

Pidge shot a wicked grin up at Hunk. "Lance never reads his mail," he answered with a chuckle.

"You know, if you get caught doing that, it is a galactic offense, right?" Hunk murmured, casting a nervous look at his friend.

Pidge shrugged. "They have to catch me doing it, first. I won't get caught."

Hunk shook his head and sighed as movement by the front door caught his attention. "Well, I'll be damned. On time for once," he stated as a smile broke over his face. "Lance!" he called, raising his hand.

Lance looked up and raised his hand in acknowledgement as he tugged the smaller blond woman behind him through the crowd. "Look who showed up in my office earlier today," Lance proclaimed as he pulled Allura to a stop beside him at the bar.

"Hey, Princess," Hunk said and pulled her into a hug. "Good to see you," he stated. He let her go and looked her over in her blue jeans and white t-shirt with a black jacket. "You look good."

Allura smiled up at him. "Thank you, Hunk. It's good to see you, too." She turned to Pidge. "Pidge!"

Pidge grinned, slid his tablet back into his pocket and stood. "Princess," he stated as she pulled him into a hug. "Glad to see you," he said as she let him go.

"Glad to see you, too, Pidge," she stated with a brilliant smile. She looked to Lance. "So, food and beer?"

Lance nodded and ordered. Once the bartender took his order and poured the beers, the four moved over to a table in the back corner. Lance pulled out the chair, spun it around and straddled it as he set his beer down on the table. "So, as thrilled as we are to see you," he stated. "We're not sure, exactly, of your reasons behind your visit."

Allura nodded and leaned forward. "I haven't heard much from the three of you or anything from Keith," she whispered. "I wanted an update. Figured I would get it in person since I was here."

Pidge pulled out his tablet and set it on the table after hitting several buttons. "Ok, we're clear to talk freely," he murmured with a nod to Lance.

Lance nodded back and turned his full attention to the princess beside him. "Pidge has been working on a computer system that is connected into Wade's system. He's, also, been working on some really killer encryption and codes to keep Keith and his mission secret and hidden. It hasn't been easy."

"Not even close to easy," Pidge agreed with a nod. "But, it is working. We've been able to keep in contact with Keith and Wade is none the wiser."

Allura sighed. "Good. I've been worried about him," she murmured. She took a sip of her beer.

"Food," Lance murmured as the waitress brought their food out to them.

"Can I get anyone a refill?" she asked once she'd set the final plate on the table.

Lance nodded. "Yeah, another round for all of us," he stated.

She smiled and sauntered back to the bar.

Lance watched her leave, a silly grin on his face.

Allura elbowed him in the ribs. "Knock it off," she murmured.

Lance winced and rubbed his side. "Ouch, you have one pointy elbow," he muttered as he glared at her. "Have you been sharpening that point, there, Allura?"

Hunk chuckled. "I think she wants you to actually behave for once, Lance," he teased.

Lance rolled his eyes. "The problem is I'm not sure I know how," he answered with a wicked grin. He lifted his beer to his lips. "Not sure I want to know how," he added.

Pidge looked over at Allura and rolled his eyes. "See what we have to work with? It's almost impossible to get anything done," he teased.

Allura giggled and Lance stuck his middle finger up at Pidge. "Squirt."

"All right. Enough," Allura murmured and the three men with her settled down. "So, what have we heard from Keith?"

Lance sighed and picked up a fry before he answered. "Not much," he confessed. "He knows Wade has Black at some secret base, but the location… Well, secret being what it is," he muttered and shook his head. "We knew it was going to take awhile before he found anything. He's got feelers out and he's following every lead he can get his hands on. He's going to find it, Princess. I know he will."

Allura nodded and took a swig of her beer. "All right. Is he doing all right? Does he need anything? Money? Things like that?"

Lance glanced around the bar before he turned his gaze back to her. "Anyone getting caught giving him assistance will be labeled a traitor to the Alliance and sanctions will be made," he murmured. "However, we're working on setting him up with funds and the like. Pidge is working like a madman on that."

Allura smiled at Pidge. "I know you're underappreciated at times, Pidge. But, you do good work. Thank you."

Pidge beamed. "No, thank you, Princess."

"Here's your beers," the waitress stated and set their next round on the table. "If y'all need anything else, I'm Sam. Feel free to holler," she stated and shot a wink at Hunk before she sauntered off.

Lance's jaw about hit the tabletop as he looked over at Hunk. "Tell me my eyes are deceiving me. She did not just wink at you…"

Hunk shrugged and shot Lance a wicked grin of his own. "I don't know, man. Maybe you need to work on your skills," he teased and popped a ranch coated fry into his mouth and winked at him. "Seems like you're getting' rusty, old man."

Lance shook his head and scowled at Hunk. "Man, I am not too much older than you are, big guy," he muttered, dragging his fry through some ketchup. "And I'm sure as hell not rusty, either."

"Back to the subject, please?" Allura murmured, rolling her eyes at the men's antics.

Color flared in the bigger man's cheeks. "Sorry, Princess," Hunk stated. He leaned forward. "Last we heard he was on the outskirts of the Milky Way, seeing what he could get from some former Alliance officer. Rumor had it this guy was real tight with Wade until he realized Wade's priorities were money driven. Once he found out, he threatened to turn Wade in. Soon after he was kicked out. Bad Conduct Discharge."

Allura shook her head and frowned. "So, that is what this is about. He wants to dismiss Voltron as unreliable technology and build an arsenal to sell to the masses?"

"That's what it looks like from what we're seeing," Pidge agreed.

"But, our biggest question is, why did he take Black?" Lance stated. He shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. If he wanted to mothball Voltron, why take Black?"

Allura bowed her head. "To try and copy the technology," she whispered. She looked up into Lance's brown eyes. "But, it's part magic, Lance. You just can't duplicate the magic with machinery…"

Lance, Hunk and Pidge nodded. "We know, Princess," Lance murmured. "But, if what he has heard is true, it won't stop Wade from trying."

Allura sighed heavily and looked down at her half eaten burger. "That is just disconcerting," she murmured and shook her head. "If he does manage to replicate Black…"

"Well, it's only been a year," Pidge stated, taking a swig of his Baltan Ale. "Even I couldn't learn everything about the Lions in a year. And you know how smart I am."

Allura nodded thoughtfully. "True," she agreed. "Damn it. Why did he have to be such a greedy bastard?" she snarled, slapping her hand down onto the table.

The men all shot surprised looks at each other at her outburst. "Hey, you know what? Let's talk more about this tomorrow. You just got in. How about we go back there and kick someone's ass at pool?" Lance offered, nodding towards the other corner where the pool tables were.

Allura nodded. "Sounds good to me," she stated, getting to her feet.

"Hunk and I will play some darts," Pidge stated, glancing over at Hunk, who nodded in agreement.

"All right," Lance stated and got to his feet. He followed Allura to the pool tables, his beer in his hand.

Allura found a table and smiled at the two men who were playing. "My friend and I would like to play. Teams?" she offered.

The two men looked at each other, then back to her and Lance. One nodded. "Sure, why not. Especially for a pretty lady like you," he purred.

Allura smiled. "Thanks," she answered. She and Lance found a couple of cues and the other two men gathered the balls and racked them.

Lance leaned closer to her. "You sure about this?" he murmured. He looked at the two men they were about to play. "They seem really drunk."

Allura smiled up at him. "Then it should be an easy win," she answered. "And we'll get the table."

The two men finished racking the balls and turned to smile at Allura. "Ladies first," the one purred.

Allura blushed. "Thanks," she murmured.

"So, what are your names?" the other one asked. "I'm Josh and this is Larry."

"I'm Ally," Allura stated. She waved at Lance.

"Lance," he answered with a nod.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Larry stated with a nod. "Shall we?" he asked and waved to the table.

Allura hefted her cue and lined up her shot. The balls broke all over the table with a resounding crack.

Lance frowned as he watched Larry lean against the wall behind Allura as she made her shot. He saw the hungry look in his eyes as he admired her behind. He blew out a long breath, but didn't say anything.

"Nice break," Josh stated as he moved to take his shot.

"Thank you," Allura answered and moved to stand next to Lance.

"Larry was eyeing your ass like it was a chocolate bar," Lance whispered, barely moving his lips.

Allura looked up at him and arched a perfect eyebrow in curiosity. "Really?"

Lance gave her a slight nod.

She shrugged. "Looking is one thing. If he touches, I'll break this cue over his skull," she assured him.

Lance chuckled and nodded again. "That's my girl," he stated and moved away from the wall as Josh failed to sink a ball. He sunk three balls before having to turn the table over to Larry.

"Nice job," Larry stated. He studied the table for a couple of moments before trying and failing to make his shot. "Damn."

Allura moved to the table and sank two more balls before Larry moved behind her and touched her backside. She gasped and stood up straight, spun and slapped him across the face.

Larry growled and raised his hand to strike her back when Lance grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lance growled softly.

Larry dropped his cue and balled up his fist, slamming it into Lance's nose.

"Ow! You son of a…" Lance cursed, slamming Larry into the wall.

Josh blinked in shock for a moment before he jumped over the table to help his friend.

Allura broke her cue over her knee, spun so her back was to Lance's and held up the broken cue in a defensive pose. She blocked several of Josh's punches that he threw. "Hunk! Pidge!" she called.

Hunk turned from pulling his darts out of the dart board when he heard his name called and the sounds of a fight started coming from behind him. "Shit," he muttered, dropping the darts onto a nearby table. "We're comin'," he called as he started towards the fight.

Pidge pulled several throwing stars out of a pocket and threw one at one of Lance and Allura's attackers, pinning Larry's arm to the concrete wall behind him.

"What the…" Larry cried out, turning to see the gleaming star in his shirtsleeve. His eyes narrowed as he saw Pidge and Hunk moving closer. He snarled and head butted Lance.

Lance saw red and slammed his fist into Larry's gut before he slammed Larry's head into the concrete wall, effectively knocking Larry out. He panted as he looked at his unconscious attacker. He turned in time to see Hunk toss Josh across the pool table and out the door. He grinned. "I love having you around, Hunk," he stated clapping the bigger man on the shoulder.

Hunk grinned. "Always happy to lend a hand," he stated. He nodded towards the door. "I think we should get out of here before the cops show up, though."

Pidge pulled his throwing star out of the wall and nodded. "Let's go," he stated.

Allura dropped the broken cue and followed the men out of the bar.

**X x x x x x**

Hunk and Pidge led the way into a hidden storage room deep under the Academy's Flight building.

"Welcome to The Den," Pidge declared as he flipped on the light switch. "It isn't as fancy as the Control Room, but it serves its purpose," he continued as he made his way to the massive computer terminal that dominated one side of the room.

Allura blinked in surprise. "Wow. You guys have been busy," she murmured.

"Yeah," Hunk agreed. "But, it's been worth it."

Allura turned to look at Lance and winced. "Is there a first aid kit somewhere, Hunk?" she asked, looking back to him.

Hunk nodded. "Was going after it," he stated as he pulled open a metal locker. He grabbed the kit and moved over to the table where Lance was leaning, his head tipped back. "Nice bloody nose, Lance."

Lance groaned. "It isn't broken," he assured them. "Just bleeding like mad."

"Yeah," Hunk agreed. "And you're probably going to have one hell of a black eye. If not two," he stated as he pulled out some gauze.

Lance took the gauze and pressed it to his nose. "I don't care about the black eyes unless they're swollen shut. If I can't see to fly, then there is a problem," he stated. "Ugh. Why did they have to grab your ass, Allura? That is the quickest way to get someone's ass kicked."

Allura giggled softly. "I can tell you're feeling better," she stated. She reached over and picked up a packet of aspirin and opened it. "Here," she stated, dropping the pills into his hand. "They won't knock you out, but they will help."

Lance grimaced and turned his brown eyes to her. "You know I hate pills."

Allura nodded. "I know. Take them. Please?"

Lance groaned, but did as she asked.

She gently kissed his cheek. "Good boy," she whispered.

He shot her a dirty look. "Hey!"

"We've got an incoming message," Pidge stated, his fingers flying over his keyboard.

"Stalker calling The Den," came Keith's voice over the static ridden channel.

"This is The Den. Go ahead, Stalker," Pidge answered. He kept his eyes glued on a particular screen that was flashing green.

"Good to hear your voice, Brainiac," Keith stated.

Pidge grinned and nodded. "Same here, Stalker. What news?"

"Small pot of gold at the end of the rainbow," Keith answered.

Allura shot a puzzled look to Lance.

He leaned closer. "Means the lead panned out. He got some information out of it."

Allura nodded.

"I will be following the breadcrumbs to see where it leads," Keith added. "How about you?"

"Still nothing here," Pidge answered. "We think we know where the four are. Hiding in plain sight. Will be waiting for the opportune moment to retrieve them."

"Good idea, wouldn't want to tip your hand just yet," Keith agreed. "How is Fairy Tale?"

Pidge glanced back towards Allura and Lance. "Fairy Tale is fine," he answered, turning his gaze back to the monitor before him. "Sends regards."

Allura blinked, shooting a puzzled look at Lance. "What?"

"You," Lance answered. "We all have code names. I'm Hot Head. Hunk is The Big Guy."

Allura blushed. "I see," she murmured. She turned her attention back to his nose. "Has it stopped bleeding yet?"

"Not quite," he answered.

"All right, Stalker. Den out," Pidge stated as the connection was terminated.

"That wasn't very long," Allura observed.

"We have to keep transmissions short," Pidge answered, his fingers still flying over the keyboard before him. "Just because we're flying under Wade's radar for the moment, doesn't mean he won't eventually find out about us."

Allura nodded. "Can you set an alternate terminal up on Arus for when you three come to visit?" she asked.

Pidge blinked, turned and looked at her. "I could, yes," he stated. "And it might not be such a bad idea, either. It would help keep you informed." He nodded, turned and started typing furiously. "I'll need to requisition more parts and stuff, but that is an excellent idea."

Lance chuckled and shook his head. "As if Pidge didn't already have enough on his plate," he muttered.

"I'm overly bored with the cadets in my classes," Pidge answered. "The only one even close to being worth anything in the class is still carrying a B minus."

Lance grinned. "Pidge doesn't give a grading curve like other instructors. You either get it, or you don't."

"Computers aren't that forgiving, why should we be?" Pidge asked as he typed in a few more commands. He spun in his seat and gave a wicked grin. "Parts should start arriving on Arus within the week, Princess. Just store them until my next visit."

"Where would you like them stored? Your room?" she asked.

Pidge nodded. "It would keep suspicions down should any Alliance personnel happen to visit," he agreed.

"Very well," Allura stated. "Well, it is getting late and I should head back to my hotel." She looked to Lance and grimaced. "Escort me back?"

Lance nodded and dropped the gauze into a trash bin. "Yeah. Nose has stopped bleeding. Good timing."

He led her out of the Academy building and out to the streets. Once off the base, he offered her his arm, which she accepted.

Allura sighed and looked up at the few stars she could see with all the city lighting. "Do you really think he'll find Black any time soon?"

Lance grimaced. "I'm really not sure, Allura," he confessed. "He's gotten so few leads and the few that do pan out go cold after awhile. If he doesn't find Black soon, we may never find him."

Allura's gaze dropped to the sidewalk and she held her other hand up to her face, over her mouth and nose.

Lance cringed. "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to upset you. It's just… Hell, it's the truth of the matter and I figured you wouldn't want me to sugar coat it for you."

"No, no, Lance. I appreciate your honesty. I just…wasn't quite expecting it to hurt that much," she murmured. She lowered her free hand and laid it on her other hand that poked out of the crook of his arm.

"You know he will find Black, Allura. He'll find it or he'll die trying," Lance assured her.

"I hope it doesn't come to that, Lance," she murmured.

"I don't either, I'm just stating another fact," he stated as they walked into her hotel. He looked down at her. "So, should I leave you here or…"

"No, please, come up. I would like to talk some more," she stated. She led him over to the elevators and pressed the button.

The ride up to the penthouse suite was quick, but the two were silent the whole way up.

When the doors slid open, Lance's jaw dropped open. The first thing he saw was the wide expanse of windows on the far side of the room. The room was up high enough over the city to where most of the stars were visible. "Wow, nice view," he murmured.

Allura nodded. "I like looking at the stars, finding where Arus would be in the sky," she stated. She moved to the bar and poured two fingers of whiskey into a pair of tumblers. She picked them up and took one to Lance. "It's a different version of _Jack Daniels_," she stated. "I find it is smoother."

Lance sniffed it before he took a sip. "Oh, that is nice," he murmured. "It's their honey brand."

Allura smiled. "Yes," she agreed. She moved to the couch that faced the windows and sat down.

Lance followed, but didn't sit on the couch. He stood at the glass looking outside. "Well, you heard from the man himself," he stated. "He's all right. He's got a decent lead and is acting on it. Maybe this one will pan out and we can get it back where it belongs."

Allura sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Yeah. Or it could just be another dead end. What will he do then?'

Lance grinned and turned to face her. "What he's been doing. Going to seedy bars and listening. He's got a great ear for the truth."

Allura nodded and took a big sip of the bourbon. "I just…I wish he was here, Lance. And Black… And the keys…" She set her glass down and held her head in her hands.

Lance frowned before he moved to the couch and sat beside her. "Hey, don't cry. It isn't your fault or anyone else's that Black and the keys are gone. Well, except for Wade. Totally his fault," Lance stated.

Allura turned to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I don't care. I just want what belongs to Arus back. If I had proof that he took them, I'd confront him and demand it back. The loss of Arus as an ally in the Denubian would be a great threat to the stability of the Alliance in that sector…" She balled up her fist and gently hit Lance in the shoulder as she said the last few words.

"Hey, hey," Lance soothed. "Let's not be too rash here, Allura." He gently rubbed her back. "We'll find Black and all the evidence we need to bring Wade down in good time. You just have to have patience and act like everything is hunkey dorey."

Allura raised her head and stared at him, a disbelieving look in her emerald eyes.

Lance gave her a cocky grin. "It sounded good to me," he stated, shrugging one shoulder.

Allura sat up and reached for her glass. She downed the rest of it in one swallow. She looked at him. "More?"

He downed the rest of his glass. "Sure. Might as well bring the bottle over here, though," he stated. "From the looks of your face, we'll need the rest of the bottle."

She nodded, stood and moved to the bar, bringing the bottle back over with her.

**X x x x x x**

Lance downed the rest of the amber liquid in his glass and looked at the blond woman sleeping on his shoulder beside him. He set the glass down and laid his head on the back of the couch to stare up at the ceiling. She'd gone on and on about how much she missed Keith, how much she hated him for leaving like he had, how she admired him for going out to do what he was doing. It was a confusing jumble of emotions.

"Keith, remind me to punch you at least once for making me sit though all these female emotions that you put her through," he slurred to the ceiling. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Two - Earth - One year before Keith returned with the Black Lion**_

Lance tugged at the collar of his formal uniform. He really did hate dressing up for these bloody formal functions. Being an officer of the Galaxy Alliance meant that there was a political side to the function and, being an officer, it meant he had to 'play nice' and get along with the other dignitaries at said function. He absolutely hated the political part of it. He was a military man, a pilot. He despised kissing ass, unless it was…well, that was an entirely different matter and was completely irrelevant to the evening he was currently suffering through. However, the escort he was providing for someone did have its perks. One of them being intelligence gathering, a very delicate thing that wasn't exactly pleasant, but it was better than any alternative and tonight he hoped he would score something, anything, to help out a certain friend.

He glanced over at the other perk of the evening, the woman seated beside him at the table. Long, flowing blond hair; bright, intelligent emerald eyes; a fetching smile… He grinned. Yeah, who wouldn't feel lucky to escort the Princess of Arus?

Allura turned her head and saw Lance smiling at her. A faint blush crept up her neck and into her cheeks as she smiled back at him. "What are you thinking in that mischievous mind of yours, Lance?"

Lance leaned closer to her, catching the enticing scent of her latest perfume. "Have I mentioned tonight you look marvelous?" he murmured. "And is that Arusian Fire Lilies? I'm starting to think I like them…"

Allura laughed, a low throaty sound and nodded. "You've said that at least three times tonight, Lance. And, yes, I'm wearing Fire Lilies."

Lance shrugged. "I can't help it. Guess I don't want you to forget it," he teased with a wink.

Allura blushed. "Lance, you are such a charmer," she whispered.

Lance winked again before he lifted her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "That's what I'm good at, darlin'."

Allura's blush darkened. "Lance, knock it off."

He shrugged again and sat back in his seat. He saw someone moving out onto the dance floor as a new song came on. "Your loss, I guess," he teased. He looked back to her, his brown eyes serious and his grin fading slightly. "Dance?"

Allura nodded, sensing a change in the man beside her, but unsure what had just happened. "Better you than some of these others. Half of them don't have a clue how to dance," she stated and got to her feet.

Lance rose to his feet and offered her his arm. He smiled as she slid her hand into the crook of it and led her to the dance floor. Turning to face her, he carefully gathered her into his arms and began moving with the music.

Allura watched him for a few moments in curious silence. "Ok, what is it?" she asked.

Lance's eyebrows shot up in surprise and a look of pure innocence crossed his face. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You're quiet tonight. You've repeated something three times... What gives?"

Lance chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing. Really."

Allura narrowed her emerald eyes at him, still not believing him. "Liar," she whispered.

Lance raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Why the sudden interest to get inside of my head, Allura?" he quizzed. "You should know by now that that way lies madness," he joked. "It's dark in there. Trust me, I live in there. It gets scary at times."

"Yeah, that I don't believe," she stated. She shook her head as the song changed to an even slower tune. She stepped closer and was able to smell the leather of his usual jacket that he wasn't wearing and something darker and smokier. "Talk to me, Lance. Please? Even though Pidge has included me in…well, you know…I still feel that I'm missing out on things."

Lance spun her around on the dance floor, his brown eyes quickly checking who was near them. He stared intently into her eyes for several long moments. "I can't," he answered. He nodded slightly to the other dancers around them. "Too many ears. Someone hears the wrong thing and…" he trailed off.

Allura nodded, suddenly knowing why he was more focused tonight and not exactly his normal self. "When can you tell me?"

Lance frowned and licked his lips before he answered. "After. Maybe. But, not here, ok?"

"Promise?"

Lance chuckled and shook his head slightly. "You know I don't keep those very well," he stated.

"Humor me, ok?"

"Fine. Yes, I promise. Better?"

Allura laughed and relaxed slightly in his arms. "Why is it so hard to get you to commit to anything other than flying?"

Lance laughed heartily. "Darlin', I've got a stubborn streak a mile and a half wide. You tell me," he answered. "Besides, flying is my first love. Can't cheat on it."

Allura shook her head in exasperation, but her smile remained. "I swear, just getting a simple answer out of you sometimes is like pulling teeth."

"And that's the main reason why I don't like the dentist," he quipped.

Allura laughed.

Lance's eyes narrowed as he looked past her. "Well, I'll be damned," he whispered.

Allura's eyebrows shot up in surprise and curiosity got the better of her. "What?"

"He's wearing them," he answered. "In plain fucking sight for the last year and a half, and…Argh!" he exclaimed softly, his expression dark. "That son of a…" He stopped, a pained expression on his face and looked back down at her. "Oh, sorry, Allura."

"Oh, no, that's about normal from you," she stated with a nod. "Let's me know you're still you." She glanced behind Lance as he slowly moved them in a circle. She wasn't sure what she was looking for until she saw four familiar colors in a very familiar pattern pinned to someone's chest. She quickly looked up at Lance. "Wade?" she asked softly.

Lance nodded, a pained expression on his face. "Yeah. That look familiar?"

Allura nodded back. "The keys?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, Pidge thinks so," he answered. "Damn, that is annoying as all hell. He said that they were a special campaign pin and he only wears it to special functions, but they're too thick to be pins. He's getting cocky and bold with it since he's been wearing them for as long as he has."

"Do you have a plan to get them?" Allura asked, looking up at him.

Lance shook his head. "I never have a plan," he answered. "You know that. Right now all I might be able to do is act like I'm drunk, start a fight and hope he is nearby when it happens and draw him into it somehow."

Allura frowned as Wade circled back into her sight. "I don't like that idea," she stated. "You'd better come up with something better than that, Lance. I want them back and you not in the brig."

"You'll get them," he promised. "We all want them home."

Allura blinked and looked up at him in silence for a moment, shocked at the one small word he'd said. "Home?"

Lance blushed slightly and looked away from her. "Come on, Allura. You know we all love Arus and have come to think of it as home. Hell, how long were we there defending it? Spilling our blood for it, the people, and you?" he asked looking back down at her. He shrugged a shoulder. "The only one of us who has any real family left here on Earth is Hunk, but even he feels off being back here." He made a face. "We all kind of adopted it as home."

Allura laid her head down on Lance's shoulder as tears gently flowed from her eyes. She couldn't speak, couldn't think past what he had just revealed to her. She swallowed hard. "That…that's very nice of all of you, Lance," she finally murmured.

Lance glanced down at her. He lifted her face until she finally looked at him. "Hey, no crying, darlin'. Princesses aren't supposed to cry at balls."

She choked out a laugh through the tears. "Lance, this is a different kind of crying. These are joyful tears, not tears of sadness. I'm happy and honored that you boys…"

Lance looked away from her. "Ok, that's enough of that," he muttered.

Allura reached up and turned his face back to look at her. "You are sweet," she murmured and gently pressed her lips to his.

Lance froze, feeling her lips against his, but it was only momentary before his instincts kicked in and he kissed her back.

Allura slowly broke the kiss and stared up at him in a state of shock and saw the same shock reflected in his eyes. Slowly, she ran her tongue over her lower lip. _Did I really just kiss him? In public? Oh, I hope no one saw that…but, I have to admit, it was nice._

Lance swallowed hard. "I'm not one to complain, but, uh… What was that?" Lance asked softly, confusion in his honey brown eyes.

"I'm not sure," Allura whispered with a slight shake of her head. "But, I think it may be something we will need to discuss later."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Later," he agreed as the song ended. He led her off the dance floor and back to their seats.

**X x x x x x**

Lance walked Allura into her penthouse hotel room. "Well, here we are," he murmured as he glanced down at her.

She smiled up at him and pointed to the stocked bar. "Help yourself. I'm going to get out of this dress and I'll be right back out."

Lance nodded as Allura moved to the bedroom. He unbuttoned the top few buttons on his formal uniform as he moved across to the bar. He pulled down a pair of glasses and poured a dark brown liquid into each of them before he carried them back over to the coffee table. He set one down on the table before moving to the windows to stare outside.

Allura paused in the doorway of her room, looking objectively at the man in front of the windows. He was a fine looking man. Alright, he was downright gorgeous, and once you got past the cocky exterior, he was a true gentleman. He kept the real part of himself hidden and rarely let his true self shine out. Allura licked her lips and steeled her reserve. The man in the room with her had become something more to her over the last couple of years, just what exactly was still a mystery. She quietly moved to the coffee table where she saw a glass. "Is this mine?" she asked, looking over at him.

Lance turned and smiled, seeing her dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt. He laughed at the pink polish on her toes. "Yeah, that one is yours. I see you still have a bit of a thing for pink?" he teased.

"I don't totally hate pink, Lance," she stated, picking up the glass and sitting down on the couch, curling her legs under her. "I just don't like it as much as I use to."

He nodded and turned is back to the windows. "So, about tonight…"

Allura blushed. "I don't know what came over me," she stated. She forced herself to keep her eyes focused on his, even when she wanted to shy away from it.

Lance looked away. "Look, I thought you had this thing with…"

"I did," Allura answered. "I've done a lot of thinking on this over the last few years." She looked down at the drink in her hands. "I…kind of feel betrayed," she whispered. "I mean, he was going to sneak off in the middle of the night like a thief… While I know that he is off doing what we all believe is the right thing… Just the way he was trying to leave… How he was so secretive and…"

Lance looked back to her and pulled something out of his pocket. He held up a finger and switched it on.

Allura's brow furrowed in confusion.

Lance frowned and shook his head. "Damn," he whispered. He looked to her and waved her closer.

Allura stood and moved to him and looked down at the object in his hand. "What is that?"

He glared and shook his head. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Your room is bugged. There are listening devices everywhere."

Allura's gaze turned dark as she looked up at him. "How do we…"

Lance grinned and pushed a button on the device in his hand. "Consider them all jammed," he stated.

"Why would someone do this to my room!" Allura growled. She spun away from him and moved to the coffee table, slamming the glass down onto the glass top of it. She spun back to him. "I'm going to move from this hotel tomorrow."

Lance nodded. "I don't blame you," he stated. He shook his head. "I don't understand why they would do this to you, Allura. It's just stupid."

Allura frowned. "I might know why," she whispered. She looked up at Lance. "Coran has been using some of the intel from the Den to help with some of his dealings with the Alliance. While he's been told that the intel is from traitors…"

Lance shook his head. "Damn it, but at least he's smart enough to know our intel is good," he stated. He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, they probably won't do anything about the devices tonight, but I don't think I'd stay on Earth too much longer if I were you. Wade is freaking crazy at the best of times and a psycho at the worst."

Allura nodded. "I can't believe they would do something like this."

"I can't believe they did it to you," Lance murmured. "Arus is an upstanding member of the Alliance." He waved to the couch. "Anyway, you were saying?"

Allura flopped down onto the cushions. "Do you really want to talk about this?'

"Considering you kissed me, yeah, I think we need to talk about this," he stated with a nod as he sat down on the couch beside her. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and blow smoke up your skirt…"

"Um, I don't have a skirt on anymore, Lance," Allura murmured, arching an eyebrow at him.

Lance closed his eyes and bowed his head. "It's a figure of speech, Allura."

She nodded. "Ah, sorry," she murmured. "Please, go on."

Lance looked at her. "You're a beautiful woman," he murmured. "I know you and him had this little love thing going on…"

"It was a crush, Lance," Allura corrected. She sighed. "He's never kissed me."

That brought Lance up short. He made a face and looked away from her.

Allura frowned and looked down at her hands. "It's true," she stated and looked to the windows. "I liked him, he liked me, but we never did anything about it. Hugged. Held hands. He got me flowers a few times…"

Lance looked back to her. "What about this whole feeling betrayed bit?"

Allura nodded and took a deep breath. "The way he left that night. Or tried to, anyway. Like a thief in the night, he was going to leave without saying goodbye to anyone." She looked into his eyes. "Did he even say goodbye to you? You were hiding in the shadows…"

Lance shook his head. "No, he didn't," he admitted. "He wouldn't have, either. I would have watched him go in silence from the shadows until you…" He grinned at her. "Well, I'm sure you remember."

Allura nodded back. "But, even though I feel betrayed…I know he is doing the right thing and I shouldn't be mad at him for it. For any of it, but I just can't help but feel that way sometimes. And he's been gone for so long…"

Lance looked to the windows, nodding. "I can understand that," he murmured. "I wanted to go. Hell, maybe I should have gone." He shook his head. "But, he was right, Allura." He looked back to her. "My record from my Academy days wasn't spotless like his. You don't know how many people have come to me and told me that they had fully expected me to run off to find Black. No one would have thought in a million years that he would have gone off like he did." He frowned before he reached over and laid his hand on top of one of hers. "Do you know how that feels? To have someone tell you that they expected you to go AWOL…it's like a slap in the face and, yet, these are the same people I have to see day after day…"

Allura moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Lance," she murmured. "I didn't even think of how this could be affecting you. If it affects you this much, Gods, how do Hunk and Pidge deal with it?"

"Well, I'm not too sure how they cope, but I tend to just bottle it all up," Lance confessed, gently pushing her back so he could look into her eyes.

"And what happens when someone shakes that bottle?" Allura asked.

Lance chuckled. "It tends to explode and get really messy," he answered. "I've been in a couple nasty bar fights since I've been here."

"You really need to come back to Arus more often," she stated. "I think it would help."

Lance nodded. "It probably would, but I'm the head flight instructor. I can't just up and leave whenever…"

"I know," she whispered. She sighed. "This whole damn situation just plain sucks."

Lance chuckled and took a swig of whiskey. "Yeah, that it does, darlin'. That it does."

Allura watched him in silence for several minutes. "So, um…would you mind if I kissed you again?" she asked softly.

Lance set his glass down and looked at her. "I think I might be highly insulted if you didn't."

Allura smiled and pressed her lips to his. "Just remember, we can't do much more than this…"

Lance kissed her again. "I won't do what you don't want, Allura," he whispered.

Allura caught his lower lip with her teeth. "Good to know."


	4. Chapter 3

****_So, it has been a while since I last posted...sorry about that. This chapter is paraphrased bits and pieces with one of the first episodes, just trying to help tie all this together...(Hey, I like neat packages!)...but, I tried to do it from mostly Lance's perspective. I hope you enjoy..._

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Three - Earth – Two weeks before Keith returned with Black Lion**_

_Two kids…two cadets…no… Two CUBS…one light, the other dark… You must find them soon and bring them home. Now, awake…an alarm…_ a familiar voice whispered into Lance's head. Lance groaned and rolled over, vaguely aware that something was beeping.

And promptly landed on the floor, wide awake.

He groaned, a disgusted look on his face as he looked around, gaining his bearings. He ran his hand over his face, realizing he had just fallen off his couch. "Great, just great. Is this how my day is going to go?" he muttered and grabbed the communicator that was beeping on the coffee table. "Yeah, what?" he barked.

"Sorry to wake you, Lance, but I think I've found something you might find interesting," came Pidge's voice over the small set.

Lance's eyes moved to the glowing clock on the other side of the living room. "Um, you do realize it is three in the morning?" he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to disturb the woman sleeping in his bedroom.

"I know, but this I don't think could wait until morning. I know you have the princess there and all, but do you think you could get down here for a few minutes?"

Lance sighed and his gut told him he was in for one hell of a long day. "Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a bit."

"Roger that," Pidge stated and signed off.

Lance groaned again, disentangled himself from the sheets and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once he was dressed in his uniform, he quickly penned a note to Allura, letting her know something had come up and he had to go attend to the matter.

**X x x x x x**

Lance yawned loudly as he walked into The Den Resistance's space deep in the long forgotten spaces below the flight academy. "Pidge, this had better be worth…"

Pidge spun to look at him, a huge grin on his face. "Herbert Roswell Wade."

Lance stopped, midstride and blinked. "Come again?"

"Herbert Roswell Wade."

Lance spluttered before giving up trying to keep a straight face and outright laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

"I almost wish I was," Pidge answered and turned back to the computer before him and brought up the file he had found. "Herbert Roswell Wade of Roswell, New Mexico."

Lance laughed harder. "Oh, that is just wrong!" he stated as he walked up behind Pidge.

"I'm not sure exactly what you see as so wrong about it," Pidge murmured. "I mean, I get how his name sounds funny, but not why you think…"

"Roswell, New Mexico is the site back in the 1970's that people believed an alien craft crash landed," Lance answered. "They are all kinds of weird down there." He paused. "That might explain a lot about Wade and his mental capacity."

Pidge grinned up at him. "Well, that was the main thing I wanted you to see. Otherwise, got a call from Keith. He's got a good lead on the way. One of the smugglers that we've vetted has the location of the base."

Lance's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Pidge nodded.

Lance grinned. "Then it's time to get the keys. I'll see what I can do. You get the duplicate ready."

Pidge nodded again. "On it."

**X x x x x x**

As soon as Lance walked into the classroom, he felt something different. He'd told Allura that she needed to get back to Arus and that he, Hunk and Pidge would be joining her there within the month. She'd looked at him funny, but she had done as he had asked and left.

He could almost 'hear' Red Lion purring in his head again like he had heard it in his dream. _Cubs. Two cubs. Keys. Come home with two cubs and keys…Set us free!_ He'd never been able to hear Red from such a long distance before and it was a bit unnerving.

He had stopped behind one of the cadets who had just answered a question and the cadet looked up at him in shock as the teacher announced his presence. Lance forced a smile onto his face and moved to the front of the room. "I realized I hadn't even met the newest cadets and it was almost the second term…" He glanced back and saw the cadet he had stopped behind had his hand in the air. "Yes, cadet?"

"Sir, with all due respect, why are you here teaching when you were a part of Voltron?"

"Daniel! You know any mention of Voltron is a punishable offence," the professor scolded. He faced Lance and gave him a sheepish smile. "Commander Lance, I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's all right. I talk about this once and only once," Lance stated. _Two cubs…is this kid one of them, maybe?_ Lance mentally groaned as he launched into the speech he'd perfected after having to explain it to new cadets almost every year. _Now, I'm thinking too much like Red…he's a kid, a child, not a freaking cub!_

"But, what about Commander Keith, the Black Lion pilot?" Daniel demanded.

"_**Ex**_-Commander Keith is a wanted fugitive and nobody knows his whereabouts," Lance ground out. He narrowed his eyes. _He might be one of the ones I need to bring back with me. I'll have to test him…_

"How could you and the team turn your back on Commander Keith and Voltron?"

"That's enough. Up. You're coming with me," Lance snarled. He looked down to a young dark skinned man across the aisle from him and a sense of déjà vu came over him. _Holy crap. Both of them in one class? _He wasn't one to ignore his gut feelings, though. _Allura says to always trust your instincts, especially when it comes to Voltron._ "You, too."

The cadet looked up at him in shock. "Me? What did I do?"

"Guilt by association. Let's go," he snarled and escorted the two cadets out of the classroom.

**X x x x x x**

Lance stood back as Sky Marshal Wade ripped into the two cadets he had dragged in before him and gave them a two year sentence of latrine duty. _Latrine, huh? I have got to get these two to trust me…they will be our ticket to getting them back…_ He couldn't help the snarky grin he had on his face, though. _Herbert Roswell Wade from Roswell, New Mexico…_

**X x x x x x**

Lance silently followed the two cadets from a distance where he couldn't be seen. He grinned as he watched the two go into the simulator room he had left unlocked. "Bingo," he murmured. He waited a few minutes, making sure that they had actually started up the simulators before joining them himself.

"Oh, looks like the simulator is asking for more hurt…"

"Easy pickin's."

Lance grinned. "What? Can't you boys keep up?"

"Commander Lance?"

"You boys just want to get expelled don't you? Since this is probably your last act as GA cadets, let's see what you're made of. Hope your straps are on tight."

"What? It's not like these simulators are gonna rocket…"

Lance grinned and pressed a button on his simulator's console, which made all three simulators rocket off down a hallway. He heard the surprised shouts of the two cadets and his grin got wider. "You two might want to pull your emergency chutes right…now," he stated as they all entered a large room and he pulled his chute. He climbed out of his simulator and moved over to one of the cadets and noticed a piece of paper on the ground that had fluttered out of the simulator as the cadet had unstrapped himself. "Voltron contraband to boot," he muttered. "Wade would throw you in a secret holding cell to rot. Lucky for you, I'm not Wade." He moved over to a door and it slid open. "Boys, welcome to…"

"The Den," came a voice from the darkness inside.

Lance grinned as the two cadets with him gasped in shock as they realized who had spoken. They shouted as they realized the other two members of the Voltron Force were in the room with them. Once they finally got settled down somewhat, he and Pidge explained to them the basics of The Den and why they had been singled out by Lance. Lance gave them their 'class project' and sent them on their way.

Pidge looked nervously to Lance. "Are you sure about them, Lance?"

Lance sighed. "Trust works two ways, Pidge. They think this will just be a prank. If they fail, it will be our word against theirs. We can play it off as them getting revenge on Wade for giving them latrine for two years."

Pidge nodded. "True, but I'm still nervous about this."

Lance nodded back, his expression somber. "Yeah, you're not the only one. Anything else from Keith?"

Pidge shook his head. "Not yet. I'm hoping soon, though."

Lance sighed. "Yeah. Me, too," he muttered and pushed himself to his feet, making his way to the door. "I'll see you later, Pidge."

**X x x x x x**

A couple of days later, Vince and Daniel found Lance in the hallway and handed him the four stripe pin that Wade loved.

"Well, you've done such a good job, I've decided to expel you from the Academy anyway," Lance stated with a grin. He almost burst out laughing at their astonished expressions. "Unless you want to stay and finish out your two years of latrine? You are showing remarkable progress in that field of study…" He nodded as the two boys shook their heads. "Then go pack your bags, boys. We're taking a road trip."

Once the two disappeared down the hall, Lance quickly went to The Den and let Pidge know the cadets had been successful.

Pidge nodded. "All right. Keith reported that he's found the Black Lion and is getting ready to head for Arus."

"Good timing," Lance murmured with a nod. "All right. I'm going to grab those two cadets and I'll meet you and Hunk there."

"Yeah, I've got a feeling we're going to need the tow ship for the Black Lion. Who knows what all Wade has done to it," Pidge murmured. "Five years without a proper charge… Why do I just know that I'm going to have a lot of work to do when I get there?"

"Because you're the smartest person I know, Pidge. Ok. I'll see you guys in a few days then," Lance stated and headed for the hangar where he had a ship standing by. Soon, Daniel and Vince joined him and they took off for Arus.

Once underway, Lance put the ship on auto pilot and turned to the cadets, showing them what they had actually pilfered from Wade.

"The keys to the Lions!" Daniel whispered in awe.

"Exactly," Lance agreed. "We'll be landing on Arus in a few days. Get some rest."

**X x x x x x**

Lance sat quietly in the cockpit as the ship finally entered Arus' star system. He felt the weight of the keys in the pocket of his leather jacket. He reached his hand in and ran his fingers over the keys. They felt charged, energized, like they knew they were going home where they belonged. "Not much longer," he whispered. "A few more hours and you'll be home." He touched the key that he knew was Red's. It was hotter than the others, a familiar heat, the heat of the volcano. He smiled and gently rolled the key through his fingers. _It will be nice to see you again, my old friend._

Three hours later, Lance hit a button on the console. "Cadets, we're on final approach. You might want to come get strapped in."

"Roger that," came Vince's voice.

Lance keyed the radio. "Arus Control, this is Commander Lance McClain on final approach. Requesting permission to land."

"This is Arus Control. Permission granted, Commander. Welcome back to Arus, sir. The Princess has granted you permission to land at the main castle landing pad. She is eagerly awaiting your arrival and will be meeting your shuttle," came the answer.

"Roger that and thank you," Lance stated as the cadets walked into the cockpit. "Well, boys, there it is. Planet Arus."

"Wow," Vince whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed.

"Well, get strapped in. We'll be landing within half an hour," Lance ordered. "And when we land, be on your best behavior. The princess will be meeting us after we land and I do not want the two of you to embarrass yourselves."

"Whoa! Four of the five Voltron pilots! This is so awesome!" Daniel exclaimed as he strapped himself in.

"Well, relax, kid. We've still got half an hour," Lance muttered as he carefully navigated through the atmosphere.

**X x x x x x**

"Your highness, Commander McClain will be landing in approximately thirty minutes," one of the castle guards told her.

She turned and smiled at the man. "Thank you, sergeant," she stated and quickly moved to her rooms to prepare herself. _He's almost here. And if Pidge is right, Keith will be back soon, too. Oh, I can't wait! Arus will have Voltron back!_ She paused in her preparations. _Keith…and Lance…_ She closed her eyes. _I think I'm falling for Lance, but…I still have feelings for Keith. Oh, this is going to be such a difficult time._ She took a deep breath, held it for a few moments longer than normal, then slowly released it. _One step at a time. Get Voltron back in working order and then I can deal with my feelings. The threat of Doom is looming closer again. We have to have Voltron back. Arus comes first._ She put down her hairbrush and quickly dabbed a bit of Fire Lilies perfume on her neck and wrists before leaving her room to wait for Lance's arrival.

Allura's eyes easily picked out the incoming shuttle once it came into range. She smiled. She could feel the excitement of the Lions. They knew what was on board that craft. _The keys are home where they belong!_

She shielded her eyes as the shuttle touched down and she moved closer to it once she heard the tone of the engines change, indicating they had been powered down.

The hatch flew open and she saw the expressions of two young men, who stared at her in shock.

She smiled seeing Lance behind them. He nodded to her and she nodded back. "Welcome to Arus," she stated regally to the two boys. "And welcome to the Castle of Lions…"


	5. Chapter 4

****_Ok, just a bit more paraphrasing here at the beginning...and then we start to touch on some things from Frozen In Time...and hopefully, we learn a few new things along the way! XD Thank you for being so patient! Baseball season has started and I'm up at the fields every night and for some reason, my muse seems to think I should be writing during that time...and, of course, then there is the whole Twitter Voltron Force RP (role playing) that I am involved in, as well... It's a busy time! Epic drama going on! (That's what happens when you get a bunch of writers from here involved!) As always, much love to my Snarktron Force ladies! You keep me "sane"...bwahahaha! Ok, on to the story..._

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Four - Tarvos – The Return of the Black Lion**_

Keith was sweating bullets as he carefully made his way to the Black Lion as it was hidden in Wade's secret base on Tarvos. _I'm really starting to hate tight, cramped duct work,_ he thought to himself as he made his way as silently as possible to the grate closest to his Lion.

He listened carefully to the sounds coming from the hangar before he looked down at his Voltcom that encircled his right wrist. He checked for the umpteenth time that the key was seated securely. _Why am I so nervous?_

Not hearing any sounds from the hangar, he carefully pushed open the grate and climbed out of the air duct. He smiled, not a soul in sight. His Voltcom changed his disguised spacesuit back to his Lion spacesuit and he smiled up at the Lion before him. "Found you," he whispered. He sprinted for the Lion, quickly climbing into the cockpit and secured the hatch. He quickly installed the Voltcom remote starter and nodded. "All right, Black. Let's get you home where you belong," he whispered and took a hold of the flight controls as Black activated. He quickly blasted his way out of the base and headed for Arus.

**X x x x x x**

"A robeast coffin? Already?" Lance exclaimed. He spun and faced Allura. "We need to take the Lions out to investigate. Are you okay with this? Activating the Lions breaks strict Alliance sanctions, Arus will face consequences…"

Allura shook her head, sadness in her vivid green eyes. "We don't have a choice." She turned and grabbed the key to the Blue Lion from the pedestal beside them and ran for the chute to her Lion.

Lance sighed and grabbed his key, running to the chute to the Red Lion.

**X x x x x x**

"Hold him!" Lance snarled, his broken arm clutched tightly to his side. "Where is…"

A sonic boom drew the attention of the two Voltron pilots and three cadets who were trying to help in the other Lions.

The robeast flung the Lions off and got to its feet.

Lance groaned as he forced Red Lion back to its feet. "Oh, hell," he muttered. Then he realized the Black Lion was in a free fall heading for the robeast. "Keith!" He watched in horror as Keith's Lion slammed into the head of the robeast, ripping it right off, instantly killing the robeast. He sat there in stunned silence for several long moments before bursting into laughter. "Oh, no, he didn't!" He looked up to the roof of the cockpit. "Never going to live this down…" He climbed out of the cockpit and made his way to Allura and Keith. He stopped beside Allura as she released Keith from a welcoming hug. "Dude, you're still rocking the mullet? Man, you have been underground a long time…"

Keith gave him a wry grin.

"Yeah, we'll have to fix that," Allura agreed. She froze. "Where's Pidge and Hunk?"

Lance groaned softly as Allura talked to Hunk and Pidge. "I need to get my arm set," he whispered. "After I go grab Hunk and Pidge from space…ugh." He turned and moved back to Red Lion and took off to collect Pidge and Hunk.

**X x x x x x**

A month had passed and things had only gotten more intense around the Castle, Keith was more and more uptight, and Allura… Lance grinned thinking back to their strolls through the gardens in the moonlight, trying to piece together the mess that was their lives at the moment. Lance sat back in his seat, forcing his focus back to the present moment as Pidge led them through another briefing. He checked his Voltcom and grinned. _Any minute now…_

Keith set his coffee mug down after having taken a sip, when chaos erupted. Literally.

Pidge waved his right arm towards Keith and shaving cream shot out of his Voltcom, nailing Keith in the face.

The room went silent and Lance had to clap his hand over his mouth to suppress his laugh.

Keith brought his hands up to his face and wiped the cream from his eyes. He shot Pidge a dark glare. _I know I shaved this morning…unless this is another crack about the mullet being gone…_

Pidge shook his head in shocked terror. "Keith, I didn't… I don't know what just happened!"

Keith's sharp blue eyes moved over the other members of the shocked team, glancing over the Cadets before his eyes settled on Lance, who was desperately trying not to laugh. He got to his feet, walked over behind him and rubbed some of the shaving cream off onto Lance's hair.

"Hey!" Lance cried, jumping from his chair and spinning to face Keith. "What the hell?"

Keith stared at him and shook his head. "Don't even try to tell me it wasn't you…"

Lance crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "Ok, I won't. But, it was still funny as hell."

Keith closed his eyes and slowly released his pent up frustration. "Why?" Keith asked, shaking his head.

"You've been such a hard ass here lately. You need to lighten up," Lance answered.

Keith frowned and opened his eyes, knowing full well that Lance had just confessed to the prank.

Allura stood and moved between them, a grin on her face. "Well, I think the two of you need a shower. Get moving, boys," she stated and walked away. "I think Pidge was finished with his briefing anyway."

Keith and Lance watched her go before looking at each other with a grudging respect. They nodded at each other and moved off to their rooms to clean up for dinner.

Pidge stared long and hard at his Voltcom, shaving cream still oozing from places it should never have been in to begin with. "Man, this is going to be a nightmare to clean up…" He glanced over at Vince as he got to his feet with the other Cadets. "Vince, would you like to help me out with this? It might help us figure out your Voltcom issues, too…"

Vince grinned and nodded, following Pidge to his work benches in the hangar.

**X x x x x x**

_Another day, another attack, another debriefing_, Allura thought as she listened to Pidge as he rambled on about the latest developments and the recent incident with the Black Lion and its broken Nexus. She sighed heavily and shifted in her chair. _We need to get the Black Lion fixed…_

"What the…" she heard Lance mutter. She turned her head to see Lance getting to his feet, his eyes on the floor behind Pidge. She looked over and gasped.

A hole had opened in the floor and a _body_ was rising up out of it. She stared in stunned silence for several moments until Keith left his seat and knelt beside her. She swallowed down her fear and jumped to her feet, moving to kneel across the body from him. _It's a woman…in the floor of the Control Room? Who on Arus would put a woman's body in the floor of the Control Room?_ She stared at the woman and a feeling of familiarity passed over her. "She looks familiar somehow. Is she alive?" she asked, watching as Keith checked the woman's pulse.

Keith nodded. "Yes, she's alive, but freezing cold." He carefully lifted her into his arms and stared at her, stunned shock in his eyes. "Let's get her to the infirmary," he stated and turned, leaving the Control Room.

Allura looked back to Lance, who was staring at her, shock still in his brown eyes.

Lance shrugged. "Let's go," he murmured and followed Allura out of the Control Room in Keith's wake.

When Lance and Allura reached the infirmary, Keith was just walking out of a room. He walked over to them and stopped. "They're doing an initial exam and they will go from there. They are mostly concerned with her very low body temperature."

"How low is it?" Allura asked quietly.

Keith frowned. "Forty-two degrees."

Lance's jaw dropped. "That's crazy."

Keith nodded. "Yeah. They're not sure what to think."

Allura nodded back. "I don't blame them, I'm in a quandary, too," she agreed. She waved at Keith. "You're all wet, you may want to go change."

Keith nodded again. "Yeah, I'm going to go do that and try and get some paperwork done."

Lance grinned. "Yeah, and I've put off a couple of the cadets' classes for a bit too long. Are you going to stay down here and…"

Allura nodded. "Yes, I want to know who she is and why she was in the Control Room floor. I'll keep you both updated with anything I hear."

**X x x x x x**

Doctor Gorma walked out of the room where Keith had left the mysterious woman and walked over to Princess Allura. He nodded his head respectfully. "Princess, we have her stabilized."

"Any idea as to why she was in the floor of the Control Room?" Allura asked.

Gorma shook his head. "No, however, from all of her reading and her extremely low body temperature, I am leaning towards the possibility that she just emerged from cryostasis."

Allura's eyes went wide. "Cryostasis? A chamber in the floor of the Control Room?"

Gorma nodded. "All of her symptoms point to that, yes, Princess. Do you have any idea who she might be?"

Allura shook her head. "No. She looks familiar, but to my knowledge all of the cryostasis units were at the universities, not here in the Castle."

Gorma sighed, but nodded his head again. "Well, all the same, I'm having DNA run on her. I may not turn up anything, but at least it will be a place to start. She appears to be Arusian, but her brain activity is rather low compared to most modern day Arusians."

"Telepathy," Allura whispered.

Gorma smiled. "It seems that she may not be telepathic, but then, she did just emerge from cryostasis and there hasn't been much study done on the effects of cryostasis on telepathy."

Allura nodded. "May I see her?"

Gorma waved towards the room and followed Allura inside. "Her body temperature isn't completely back to normal, but as you can see on the monitors it is steadily rising," he stated, pointing to the main monitor above the bed. "We have heating blankets and warm saline being pushed intravenously."

"How soon do you expect her to wake up?" Allura asked, looking towards Gorma.

Gorma shook his head. "Too soon to tell," he answered. "However, I think you will want to see this," he stated and carefully pulled the woman's right arm out from under the blankets. He looked up for Allura's reaction.

Allura's mouth dropped open. "A Voltcom?"

Gorma nodded and slid the arm back under the blanket. "That would be my first guess, yes," he stated. "I'm afraid to remove it yet as I don't know if it is still partially frozen to her skin."

Allura nodded in agreement. "This is so very confusing," she murmured.

"Well, she will be taken care of, Princess, you know that. If you would like, you may sit in here with her," Gorma offered.

Allura smiled at him. "Yes, thank you, I'd appreciate that."

Gorma nodded again. "If you need anything or have any further questions, let me or the staff know," he stated.

"I shall. Thank you, Doctor," she murmured and Gorma left the room. She moved closer to the bed and studied the woman's face, what little of it she could see under all of the blankets and towels that were being used to help bring her body temperature back up to normal. She frowned as the wave of familiarity washed over her again. "Who are you?" she whispered. She stood there in silence for several more minutes before dropping into a chair beside the bed. She lifted her Voltcom. "Pidge?"

"Yes, Princess?" came Pidge's immediate answer.

"Could you come down to Med-Tech. There's something I think you may want to take a look at down here," Allura requested.

"Med-Tech? Uh, sure thing. Be right there," Pidge answered.

Allura sat back and waited.

**X x x x x x**

Hunk arched an eyebrow at the young man beside him in the hangar. "Princess wants you in Med-Tech?"

Pidge nodded. "Yeah. Weird, especially after that… Research, probably," he stated, looking up at his massive friend.

Hunk nodded back. "Yeah, more than likely." He shrugged. "Well, not like these kitties are going anywhere anytime soon," he stated with a longing gaze around the hangar at the Lions. He sighed. "We so need to get this Nexus fixed…"

Pidge sighed as he got to his feet. "Yeah, I know, Hunk. I'll be back."

Hunk grinned. "I know you will, little buddy. You always do!" he called after him.

Pidge just raised his hand in acknowledgement as he left the hangar. He silently made his way through the halls and walked into Med-Tech. He lifted his Voltcom and searched for the princess's, finding the signal coming from one of the rooms. He stepped to the door and looked in, smiling when he saw her. He politely knocked before entering the room. "You wanted to see me?"

Allura nodded and got to her feet. "I wanted you to take a look at something. It can't be removed yet because Gorma isn't sure if it is still frozen to her skin or not, but…" She carefully withdrew the woman's arm to display the item around her wrist.

Pidge blinked in shock. "A Voltcom? That thing is ancient," he whispered, moving closer. He gently took the woman's hand in his, turning her wrist back and forth in an effort to look at the object better. He shook his head. "This is…wow, Princess, this is old technology." He looked up at her. "I'd have to say it might be even older than the files I found on it in the main frame computer."

Allura nodded. "Care to venture a guess as to how old?"

Pidge looked back to the Voltcom in question and frowned. He held his own out and ran a scan of it. "The files I found were about 250 years old, Princess. This…" He slowly shook his head. "I think this is about 350-400 years old."

Allura gently worried her bottom lip. "Could it be…older?"

Pidge shook his head. "Not unless the history is off for your planet," he answered looking up at her. "If this is older than that…" He sighed heavily. "It could blow quite a few of your scientists timelines off by years."

Allura nodded. "All right. Well, I wanted your opinion. Thank you."

"Once Gorma is able to remove it from her, if she isn't awake by then, I'd love to study it further," he stated.

Allura smiled. "Of course, Pidge."

Pidge nodded back and left the infirmary.

Allura sat back down in her chair and sighed. _So, you're at least from four hundred years ago… Who are you?_


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long break between posting chapters. I've been pretty busy (baseball, family, Voltron Role Playing on Twitter...yeah, you heard me...) and trying to figure out which pieces I really NEED to put into this from Frozen without putting the whole story in here. *You would think that would be easy...Not so much!* I hope you enjoy!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Five - The Return of the Black Crown Princess**_

Allura sat quietly, her elbows on her thighs, her head bowed as she sat in the mysterious woman's hospital room. The woman's temperature had finally come up enough to where they could start removing most of the blankets and towels. She knew she had seen the woman before somewhere. _Was it a history book? A photograph? This is driving me crazy!_

Lance and Keith walked in and she looked up at them. The two men glanced at each other before returning their gazes to her. "Are you all right?" Lance whispered as Keith moved to the bed and looked down at the woman there. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

Allura nodded slightly.

"Anything?" Keith asked.

Allura looked up at him and shook her head. "No," she answered. She relayed what Doctor Gorma had told her.

Lance frowned as he listened to the conversation, paying very close attention. "Who is she?" he asked. "I think that is something we should be more concerned with right now. We've been tricked before."

Keith nodded, shooting him a grin as he agreed with him.

The conversation continued for several minutes, ultimately revealing nothing.

"Voltron," the woman on the bed whispered, causing all three to look at her. "Voltron…"

Doctor Gorma chose that very moment to enter the room, having heard the woman whisper Voltron's name. He checked her vital signs and nodded. "She may wake soon. She will be very tired and weak, Princess. I understand the commanders' concern, but I still recommend going easy on her. At least at first."

"Thank you, Doctor," Allura murmured with a nod.

Keith jerked his head towards the door. "How about you two get to bed?" he offered. "I'll sit with her."

Lance grinned at Allura as she rose to her feet. _Best thing I've heard him say all damn day._

"All right. Do try to get some sleep, Keith," she stated. _And, Lance, be nice. He's being nice to you and all…_

_But, if I didn't pick on him, he'd think there was something wrong,_ he answered as she passed by him. _I'll be along in a few minutes. I need to talk to him. He looks…distressed._

Allura looked back at Keith and nodded. _All right. I'll be in the garden._

Lance smiled. _The bench. Got it._

Allura smiled and left the room, heading for the gardens.

**X x x x x x**

Lance made his way out to the gardens. The sun was just setting as he stepped onto the familiar path. He wound his way through the lush plants, over a small bridge and stream that separated two sections of the garden. He slowed as he reached a small hedge, knowing she would be waiting just on the other side at their bench. He paused beside the hedge and smiled, looking at Allura as she soaked up the final rays of the setting sun, her eyes closed. "Ok, that is the most beautiful thing in these gardens tonight," he whispered.

Allura opened her eyes and looked over at him, a smile on her lips. "What did he have to say?"

Lance shook his head. "Nothing, really. I asked him if he thought she was a threat, he said his head said maybe and his gut said no…"

Allura sighed and looked back to the setting sun. "I've seen her before. I just can't remember where, Lance. I feel as if I have known her forever…"

Lance walked over and sat down beside her on the bench, sliding his arm across her shoulders. "Well, we have a little time to puzzle it out, but if Gorma is right, she'll be waking up soon. We will know who she is for sure once she does…"

Allura nodded and leaned into him. "Yes, yes, we will." She frowned as the last edge of the sun sank behind the distant hills. "Lance, have the two of you…talked?"

Lance stiffened beside her and she knew his answer.

"I didn't think so. I think it is going to come up soon," she whispered. "Ever since she came through the floor…" She shook her head.

Lance sighed. "Yeah, Keith and I need to talk. About more than just you and me. At least we haven't done more than…"

Allura nodded. "Yes, so that should make it a somewhat easier conversation."

Lance snorted. "Yeah. Easier…"

Allura looked up at him. "He's your friend, Lance. Your brother…"

"I know!" Lance growled. He winced as she shot him a startled look. "Sorry. I know. He's… I don't know, Allura, he seems like he's different, but at the same time…not."

Allura looked at him, expectantly.

Lance sighed and adjusted his arm across her shoulders. "He's darker, more reserved. I think the five years on the run dealing with all the scum of the universe, trying to find Black took its toll on him. He's bottled it up. So, it…it makes me wonder if I really want to shake that bottle for fear the top will come off, exploding in my face."

Allura frowned, looked back to the setting sun and nodded. "He hides it well."

Lance nodded. "He always has," he admitted. "Always takes me a day or two to realize something is up. He doesn't let many things slip. We've been so busy lately I totally missed some of the telltale signs."

Allura laid her head on Lance's shoulder. "Well, you need to corner him and talk to him. Soon."

Lance nodded again. "Yeah. Very soon, but I'm not going to enjoy it."

**X x x x x x**

The next day, Allura glanced down at her Voltcom when it beeped, letting her know of a message. She read it and gasped. "Lance, she's awake," she stated quietly as she looked over at him from where they were monitoring the cadets in the simulators.

Lance nodded and got to his feet. "Let's go. Pidge, you got this?" he asked, glancing over at the Green Lion pilot.

Pidge nodded, his eyes intently studying the cadets progress.

Lance chuckled and followed Allura out of the Control Room and down to Med-Tech.

Lance paused in the doorway, in a slight state of shock. He watched as Keith gave the woman some water and then set the cup back on the table beside him.

The woman's blue gaze turned to Allura and she gasped, shock and fear in their depths. "The Blue Crown."

Allura nodded and touched her crown. "Yes. I'm Princess Allura."

The woman swallowed hard, obviously building up her courage to ask the next question. "How long was I in cryostasis, Princess?"

Lance crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, arching an eyebrow at the woman in the bed. "And who might you be?" I think I missed you introducing yourself to the princess, doll."

The woman's gaze narrowed as she leveled an icy stare at him.

_Holy hells! That's Keith's stare perfected!_

"Commander Duvessa. You?"

Lance mentally shook off the shock of her gaze. "Lance. So, you were a commander. Of what?" he demanded, letting a bit of a snide attitude slip into the tone. _If she's an enemy, I don't care. If she's a friendly, well…guess I'll eat my words later. Keith will make sure of that,_ he thought seeing the icy glare of his friend. _Oh, yeah, definitely pay for it later if I'm wrong here._

"Lance, she was the commander of the Voltron Force back in her day," Keith murmured quietly. He looked to the woman on the bed. "She piloted my Lion."

Lance glanced at Allura, shock on his face as Allura gasped.

"Princess, how long?" Duvessa whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"If you truly are Duvessa, you've been in cryostasis for over five hundred years," Allura whispered, shock plain to see in her emerald eyes.

"Five hundred years," Duvessa whispered and looked away from everyone. "Why was I awakened?"

Allura shook her head, a sad look on her face. "We don't know. None of us even knew of your situation until you appeared in the middle of the Control Room during a debriefing. You had been lost to history and even that was sketchy about you."

"You're sure you know it is her?" Keith asked, his voice soft.

"I'm sure, Keith. No one can fake the distress in her eyes."

Duvessa looked back to her. "I was only to be awakened if Voltron and the Force needed me. If none of you did it, then Voltron itself or a past king did. I need to see the Lions. Now."

Lance turned angry brown eyes to Duvessa. "Excuse me? I don't think you're in any position to be making demands here, lady."

"I'm not sure you're in any shape to be visiting the Lions," Keith agreed.

Duvessa stared daggers at Keith. "Then I guess my sense of duty is better than yours," she growled and started to sit up.

"Look, Duvessa," Allura soothed and stepped closer to the bed, making Lance growl in warning. Allura scowled at him before she turned back to Duvessa. She gently pushed her back down onto the bed. "I don't know what caused you to come out of stasis, but you're here now. You need time to gain back your strength. You can see the Lions once you have regained your strength."

Duvessa shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I need to see them. I will know who woke me then."

Allura sighed after looking to Keith and Lance for their advice, not getting any. She looked back to Duvessa. "All right."

Soon, Keith and Lance were helping Duvessa to the hangar, Allura trailing behind.

**X x x x x x**

Later that afternoon, Lance walked up behind Keith as Keith was watching Pidge, Hunk, and Duvessa working across the hangar. "What's up?" he murmured. _Looks like those three are making good progress on fixing the Black Lion…_

Keith looked back towards Lance. "What do you mean?"

Lance nodded towards the group Keith had been watching. "You're staring at them. So, what's going on?"

Keith frowned. "Nothing," he answered, his gaze moving back to the trio.

Lance crossed his arms over his chest. "You sure? You've been awfully interested in her since she came out of stasis."

Keith scowled, turned and walked towards the Control Room.

Lance turned, dropping his arms to his sides. "What is it, Keith?"

Keith stopped and spun to face him. "Don't even try to make something out of it, Lance. I already know that something is going on between you and Allura. Has been since before I came back from finding the Black Lion."

Lance blinked, somewhat startled by his friend's statement.

Keith scowled and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned back towards the door.

Lance frowned. _This is long overdue. Very overdue._ "I was trying to avoid it."

"Well, obviously, it didn't work, did it?" Keith ground out, his back still to Lance.

Lance sighed and shook his head. "No."

Keith turned and glared at him.

Lance shook his head again. "I know you and her liked each other, but you were gone and she came to me worried about you…" Lance sighed and hung his head. "Nothing major happened, but it came close."

"Nothing major happened?"

"I didn't sleep with her!" Lance snapped, glaring at Keith.

Keith's eyes narrowed. "But, it came close."

Lance frowned, his gaze dark, but nodded.

Keith spun away and stalked into the Control Room.

Lance watched him go, anger seething inside him, but he understood Keith's anger, too. "He's pissed." He looked back to Pidge, Hunk and Duvessa for a moment before he, too, left the hangar. "Perhaps a good workout against Lotor's sim will do me a world of good."


	7. Chapter 6

_Wow...a month...geez! So sorry about that. I was carting three kids to baseball every night...and of course, doing epic Twitter RP. (It's good! It's Voltron! You should check it out!) And... while I DID write during that time, it wasn't for THIS part of the story...it was all for...later. But, I finally got this out. I hope you enjoy. ***WARNING**: a bit of sexually explicitness at the end*_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Six – Restored**_

The first flight test of Black Lion went well. There were a few things that needed recalibrated and repaired, but Pidge, Hunk and Duvessa were hard at work on those.

Keith sat quietly in the Control Room, monitoring them on the holo-monitors when Lance walked in.

"Keith, I think we need to talk," Lance murmured after a few minutes.

Keith arched an eyebrow at him, staying quiet.

Lance sighed. "I'm sorry I caused a scene after the flight, but we just can't be too cautious."

Keith nodded. "I know."

Lance frowned. "Is that why you're…"

"No."

Lance bowed his head. It was never good when Keith was down to one or two word sentences. "What's wrong?"

"What you said earlier. You and Allura. Almost lovers. That…bothers me."

Lance sighed. "And me having to spend the last five years listening to her pining for you? You think that didn't bother me?"

Silence ensued for several long moments. "When did it change?"

"About a year or so ago," Lance admitted.

Keith nodded and noticed that Pidge, Hunk and Duvessa were wrapping up for the night. "We'll discuss this later," he stated. He got to his feet and left the Control Room.

Lance shook his head, but followed his friend out of the Control Room before the three entered from the hangar. _I don't like the way he's acting. Upset over Allura, and yet…_ He glanced back to the closed doors of the Control Room, then back to the back of his retreating friend and stopped. _There is something there…I don't know what, but it's there._

** x**

With the Black Lion repaired and Voltron back in action, life was slowly returning to some semblance of order, if one considered having a five hundred year old woman, who appeared to be the same age as the rest of the Force, wandering around the castle with them. Oh, and said woman just happened to be a princess, quite possibly the true heir to the throne.

Lance stood beside Daniel, staring at the holo-screens as Duvessa and Pidge went over data after the test flight and Doom's recent 'visit' as Keith stopped beside him. Lance glanced at Keith, noting his gaze. He chuckled. "Dude, you are obsessing."

Keith glared. "What?"

"I didn't stutter," Lance answered. He glanced back to Pidge and Duvessa. "She'd be good for you, Keith. I can tell."

Daniel looked up at the two men beside him, confusion on his face. "What?"

Lance scowled down at Daniel. _Crap, forgot the little brat was right there. Keith is gonna kill me._ "Nothing. Head on back to your classroom and work on your latest star chart homework."

"Oh, man!" Daniel muttered. "When is she going to come and teach her history lesson?" he asked as he walked away.

"When she's done doing what she's doing!" Lance called after him. "Move it, Cadet!"

"Yes, sir," Daniel sulked.

Keith scowled at Lance as Lance shook his head. "Nice going."

Lance shrugged. "He says something and you can give him latrine duty, but seriously, Keith, you and her seem to get along. Why not?"

Keith shook his head. "She's a princess and five hundred years older than we are."

"Well, she may be that old, but does she look it?" Lance teased. "Dude, you need to try because if she goes back into stasis and you did nothing, you'll regret it."

Keith frowned, turned and walked out of the Control Room.

Lance watched him walk away without even commenting. "Ok, that's a first. He's never done that before." He quickly followed him down to the lounge. He found Keith standing at the windows, staring outside. "Ok. What is it, Keith?"

Keith crossed his arms. "I hate admitting you're right, Lance. You tend to gloat."

Lance chuckled. "I'm rarely right, so I gloat when I can. What else is bothering you?"

Keith shook his head.

The doors slid open and the two men turned as Allura walked into the room.

Allura looked between the two men and sighed. "It's me, isn't it?" she asked, quickly reading the awkward silence between them.

Lance and Keith looked at each other and back to her. "Yes."

Allura bowed her head, moved to a couch, and sat down on it. "All right. Let's talk about it."

Lance looked warily over at Keith, who glanced over at him with a somewhat icy gaze. _This has been put off for far too long. Let's get this done and over with,_ he thought and dropped onto a couch.

Keith lowered himself to a third couch and turned his expectant gaze to Allura.

** x**

Allura felt the tension as soon as she walked into the recreation room. Seeing the two men facing each other in the middle of the room, she knew immediately the cause and she knew she had to put a stop to it or it would only get worse and eventually tear the team apart. She looked between the two men on the couches across from her in silence for several moments. They were both good men, damn good men, men who had put their lives on the line for her, her planet, and, above all that, her people. She nervously licked her lips. _They're waiting on you, silly. You'd better start talking…_

When she spoke, she spoke the only way she knew how, honestly and from the heart. She knew she was letting the one down, the man she had had a crush on for years, but with what had happened over the last five years…she couldn't deny that her feelings towards him had changed. She still loved him, but it was different and not the same as she loved the other man in the room. It wasn't easy, they were friends, best friends, almost brothers, but she couldn't stand to be the person between them.

She listened quietly as Keith agreed with what she was saying, surprising them all that he'd been thinking it as well. She turned her gaze to Lance, telling him that she still cared for Keith deep down, but only as a friend.

Lance nodded. "I understand that, Allura." He looked to Keith, who was looking back at him. "You wanted to say something, too?"

Keith nodded with a frown. "I've taken my oath seriously to protect her and keep her safe, Lance. While I'm still not sure you are the right man for her and Arus, I'm going to stand aside for you. But, you'd better do your best to keep her safe and not break her heart."

Allura heard the dark tone of Keith's voice and knew that if Lance ever did break her heart, it would not be good.

"I don't plan on hurting her ever, Keith," Lance assured him. "Arus has become home to all of us. I want what is best for the planet, too. Of course, you could just admit that you feel something for Duvessa. It seems that the two of you would be good for each other."

Allura's jaw dropped open in shock as she looked between the two men. She quickly gauged Keith's reaction and instantly knew it was true. A smile blossomed on her face. "Really? Oh, that would be sweet!"

Suddenly, her Voltcom rang out with Daniel's voice. "Princess Allura, Duvessa has passed out here in the Main Hall just outside the Control Room."

"I'm on my way!" she stated, quickly getting to her feet and following Lance and Keith out the door.

** x**

Duvessa's telepathy unlocked, as more and more of the ancient prophesy around her unfolded and as it did, Allura refused to even think that Duvessa would go back into cryostasis. There was so much history to be learned from her, so much that had been lost during the Zarkonian Wars that she could put right. She wanted to listen to her, learn from her, everything she could about Arus, about her family, about Voltron…

_How to keep her here?_ she wondered as she paced her office before the week's planning meeting. Coran had recently returned to Arus and was surprised to learn of Duvessa's existence, but had taken to her presence very well. However, seeing as how he was presently engaged as the Galaxy Alliance's President, he was attending to some last minute business and couldn't be disturbed with her question.

Allura's eyes fell onto her own stitched leather planner. _Duty. She will stay out of duty,_ she thought quietly, somehow knowing she was right. She moved to a credenza, opened a door, and pulled out another binder. She smiled and nodded. She quickly lifted her Voltcom, looked for Duvessa's Voltcom's signal and walked out of her office.

"Duvessa?"

The young woman stopped and turned, looking back to Allura, her blue eyes alight with curiosity. "Yes, Allura?"

Allura smiled at her for a few moments, amazed that this long lost ancestor was alive and standing before her. She finally shook herself mentally and held out the leather planner that had the seal of Arus stitched onto the front cover.

Duvessa took the planner from her and shot her a questioning look. "What is this?"

"You're a member of the Royal Family. You will need a planner."

"I thought I would be going back into cryostasis soon," Duvessa stated with a soft chuckle.

Allura shook her head. "Not if that Seer was correct all those years ago," she answered. "And, since I thought you would be with us, you could possibly take on a few duties. To help me out a bit."

Duvessa looked at her in silence for a few moments and Allura almost shifted uncomfortably. Slowly she smiled and nodded. "I'm here, I may as well. What have you got?"

Allura laughed triumphantly. "Come on, we've got a meeting to attend," she stated and led her to the main conference room.

** x**

Allura was on the balcony enjoying an evening dinner with Lance on a balcony that overlooked the gardens.

"Isn't Keith and Duvessa supposed to be leaving soon for Sylanka?" Lance asked before taking a bite of his steak.

"Yes," Allura answered. She paused, closing her eyes for a few minutes.

Lance watched her keenly until she opened her eyes back up. "What was that all about?"

"Duvessa. She was wondering what to pack for the trip."

Lance laughed darkly as he cut another piece of steak. "A black see through negligee. Keith would love it."

Allura laughed and set her napkin on her plate. She shook her head. "You are relentless, aren't you?"

Lance swallowed, put his napkin down, stood and moved to her, pulling her from her seat and into his arms. "You got that right, sweetheart. Don't you forget it."

** x**

Keith paced in the Control Room, checking the time and frowning. He was early, a bad habit of his, but he was of the mindset that if he was early, he'd never worry about missing anything, either. He'd already stowed all of his luggage in Black Lion and was just waiting on his passenger.

He heard the Control Room door swish open and turned to face the door. He watched as Duvessa made her way towards him, a garment bag over one arm and a wheeled suitcase beside her. He fought the urge to smile, she looked good in the black uniform that matched his own, her black hair up in an Arusian version of Earth's French twist. But, it was her cerulean eyes that always gave him pause. There was something hiding in her eyes, an uncertainty, but even as it froze him in place, he wanted nothing more than to see what those shadows held.

"I'm sorry, Keith. I wasn't quite sure what to pack."

He nodded. "Your first off world diplomatic mission?"

She nodded back. "Well, first one in a few years anyway," she answered with a slight grin. "I did try to pack as lightly as I could."

Keith took the bags from her and moved towards the hangar. "Well, let's get going. I'd like to get there before nightfall on Sylanka." He heard her footsteps behind him as she followed. He stowed her gear and waved to the co-pilot seat behind his. "Shall we?"

Duvessa slid into the seat as Keith slid into his and Black Lion roared to life.

** x**

Lance and Allura turned, hearing the roar of Black Lion as it rocketed out of the hangar and into the sky above the Castle.

"Finally!" Lance murmured, sounding relieved. He slid his arm around Allura's shoulders and watched the Lion vanish into the sky. "They'll be all right. Her Voltcom is fully activated and he's been through more scrapes than I care to know about."

Allura looked up at him and smiled. "Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?"

Lance frowned. "Both," he answered. He looked back down at her and slowly smiled. "But, I know of a way to take our minds off it for a little while."

Allura grinned. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Lance shot her his best smile and kissed her, his lips flirting with hers for a few moments before she grabbed the lapels of his leather jacket. He chuckled darkly and his hands slid to her waist as his tongue slowly moved across her bottom lip.

Allura sighed and opened to him.

Lance slowly slid his tongue into her mouth tasting her and the wine she'd had with dinner. "You taste lovely," he growled against her lips. He kissed her again. "I want more, Allura…"

Allura smiled shyly. "You can have it," she answered. She let go of his jacket, sliding her hand into his and lead him to her room.

** x**

Lance thought his heart was going to hammer its way out of his chest as he followed Allura down the hall to her room. He half expected Nanny or Coran to jump out of the woodwork and scold him for being in such proximity to Allura, but he knew Nanny was semi-retired taking care of Sven's son at her home in the nearby village and Coran had other business to attend to as the ambassador to the Galaxy Alliance.

Allura's door slid shut behind him and he blinked, shocked that he'd missed the rest of the walk to her room.

Allura turned and smiled at him. "So, Lance… More?" she murmured, a coy smile gracing her lips. She pulled her Voltcom off and set it in the charger on her nightstand, then she pulled her crown off and set it beside it, letting her long blond tresses loose.

Lance groaned. "I'm a lost man," he muttered and moved to her. He gently cupped the back of her head with one hand as his other slid around her waist and brought his lips to hers.

Allura's hands slid up his chest, finding the zipper on the front of his flight suit, slowly pulling it down until it stopped by the belt at his waist. She quickly unfastened it and slid the zipper down until it wouldn't go any further.

Lance groaned, breaking the kiss as he felt cool air touch his chest. He carefully shrugged out of the jacket and draped it on a nearby chair before wrapping his arms back around Allura.

Allura giggled and slid her cool hands across Lance's bared skin. "It seems so…strange to see your flight suit without the jacket on," she whispered. "Not that I'm complaining," she quickly added. "You have a…very nice body hiding under that jacket…"

Lance chuckled. "Yeah, it's bad enough I know you and half the maids in the Castle stare at mine and Keith's asses when our backs are turned," he stated and nipped at her earlobe. He ran his hands down her back to her backside and lifted her up. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and Lance laughed again as he moved closer to her bed, setting her down on it. He knelt over her, kissing her madly as she tried to shove the top half of his flight suit off his shoulders.

Allura nipped his shoulder. "Lance…"

He growled and unfastened the belt at her waist, then kissed his way down her throat to the zipper pull. Using his teeth, he pulled down on it.

Allura giggled and squirmed. "Lance! That tickles!"

"Really?" Lance purred, kissing, licking and nibbling his way back up. He grinned seeing the front snap of her bra and quickly released it using just his teeth. "Then this should be insanely ticklish," he stated and nuzzled her bra and top aside to suckle her breast.

Allura slid her fingers into Lance's hair as her back arched towards him. She pulled his hair until he released her and she sat up, kissing him fiercely. "That was…delightfully mean, but I think I want something different."

Lance arched an eyebrow at her, a playful sparkle in his honey brown eyes. "And just what would you like, Princess?"

Allura growled and nipped his lower lip. "You. Naked and underneath me. Now."

Lance blinked, a bit stunned at her demand. "Now, it's your first…"

"I know," she answered quickly. She blushed and looked away. "I've, uh… read that…it can hurt less on top…"

Lance slowly nodded. "Well, you would certainly have more control over it, so…" He shrugged and nodded again. "Ok. If that's how you want it to go."

Allura looked back at him, shyly. "You're not…upset?"

He shook his head and kissed her softly. "No. It's your first time. It has to be all about you and being comfortable. I sure wouldn't want you to walk away thinking it was awful…"

Allura blushed darker. "Thank you. And to think Nanny used to think you weren't a gentleman."

Lance scowled, his eyes darkening. "That woman…" He kissed Allura. "I never want to hear her name again…at least…while you're naked…or half naked…"

Allura giggled in delight. "Ok, I won't say Nanny again…"

Lance growled and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 7

_I have had several requests to put this scene in. I was debating on whether or not to do it because Keith and Duvessa do not remember it. And even the one who would remember it...would only remember part of it. So, per your requests...here is what happened. I do hope you enjoy._**  
><strong>

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Seven – Mission to Sylanka**_

The morning's round of negotiations had just taken a break. Keith watched Duvessa as she had a soft discussion with one of the King's men about one of the many topics they had been discussing for the treaty. He lifted his Voltcom. "Keith to Castle Control."

_"Hey, buddy," _came Lance's voice. _"How are things?"_

Keith's eyes never strayed from Duvessa as she continued her discussion. "The negotiations are proceeding well. How are things there on Arus?"

_"Not bad. Allura is on her way back now from the dam."_

Keith scowled. "And you didn't go with her?"

_"Pidge is into that kind of thing, so he went,"_ Lance answered, making Keith relax. Then he chuckled, making the short hairs on the back of Keith's neck stand up. _"Allura was worried I'd keep coming up with bad dam jokes."_

Keith chuckled, knowing full well that Lance would have kept up a running litany of bad jokes the entire time they were there. Allura made a good call leaving him behind for that. "Well, her call, I guess. Anyway, we are on a break here and I thought I should check in."

_"Still no Drules?"_

"Nothing," Keith answered, a frown forming on his face. He watched Duvessa move to what he knew was the ladies room and disappear inside. He moved closer to the door, ever on guard. "But, I still have a bad feeling that I can't put my finger on. Duvessa feels it, too."

_"Hmm. Well, we're just a call away, you know that."_

"Yeah, I know, Lance," he stated as Duvessa walked out of the ladies room.

She paused and nodded, realizing what he was doing. She smiled and nodded towards the conference room they'd been in most of the morning.

Keith nodded back. "I'll check in again later. The ball is tonight and Duvessa thinks that we may get the treaty completed either tonight or first thing tomorrow. She's getting ready to head back in. I have to go."

_"Ok. Be careful, buddy."_

"Roger that. Keith out," he stated. He turned to Duvessa. "Was just checking in."

She nodded. "Everything all right back there?"

"Yes," he answered. "They're concerned just like we are about the threat."

Duvessa's smile turned pensive. "I have had a bad feeling most of the day today. And it keeps getting stronger…"

"I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you," he assured her.

She nodded and led the way back into the conference room.

** x**

Keith felt good about being Duvessa's escort. While he still had a bad feeling about the Drule threat, this was a situation he was used to. Though, he wasn't exactly happy about not wearing his Voltcom to the ball, but he made up for it by hiding several knives on his person, so he felt a little better.

They paused just outside the ballroom waiting for the court caller to announce them.

Duvessa bowed her head.

Keith glanced at her. "Are you all right?"

Duvessa sighed, rolled her shoulders, squared them and lifted her head, looking over at him. "Yes. I'm fine, Keith. Just mentally preparing for this."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "You'll do fine."

She smiled back as the court caller opened the doors and announced them.

They were immediately met by King Sylvester and his son, Sylvan. Sylvan took Duvessa's hand and kissed the back of it. As he released her hand, something scratched her hand and she winced, looking at her hand as Sylvan shook Keith's hand.

She looked to Keith as Keith released Sylvan's hand with a glance at his hand, then turned his attention to her. She took his arm when he offered it.

"Princess. Commander," Sylvester stated and held out two glasses to them. "You must try this. It is one of our best wines."

Duvessa accepted the glass and nodded her head. "Thank you, Majesty."

Keith nodded his thanks and escorted Duvessa to a table reserved for them. They remained standing until the king and his family took their seats on the dais. Keith helped her to sit before he took his seat beside her.

Duvessa smiled at him briefly before Sylvester stood and began speaking. After great applause over the treaty with Arus being almost finalized, Sylvester asked her for the first dance. She nodded her acceptance and walked to the king.

Keith, ever vigilant, turned down several requests to dance, opting to keep an eye on Duvessa as she danced with the king, the prince and a line of nobles. He sat at the table for an hour, impressed with her stamina and her ability to continue even as several nobles stepped on her feet.

Duvessa finally bowed out and moved back to their table. "If I had remembered how much I hate dancing with men who dn't know how to dance and stepp all over my feet, I would have sat out many of those dances," she muttered as she sat down.

Keith had stood as she walked over and he smiled down at her. "I saw." He knelt and leaned closer to her. "The one noble looked to have crushed your toe. You've been limping slightly."

She carefully lifted her skirt until her foot was visible, showing off a very red toe. "It hurts, but I don't think it's bad."

Keith gently probed it. "Not broken. You're sitting out the next few dances?"

"Yes, if at all possible," she answered with a nod. "Or, at least, only dance with those who know how."

Keith smiled as he got back to his feet. "Then the rest of the dances are mine, Princess."

She looked up at him, a slightly startled look on her face as a waiter stopped before them, handing them two more glasses of wine. Once the waiter left, she shook her head. "I've never rightly enjoyed wine, but I must admit, the Sylankans do make a good wine."

Keith nodded his agreement and they sipped their wine in silence. He set his empty wine glass down. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing and holding his hand out to her.

Duvessa stood, setting her glass down. "I would like that very much," she answered, taking his hand and moving to the dance floor with him. As he led her through the dance she smiled up at him. "Graceful on his feet."

Concern lit in his blue eyes. "Are you all right?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yes, although, I think I need to take it easy on their wine…"

"Water from now on."

"Yes," she agreed. She looked up at him. "You look nice tonight, Keith."

He grinned. "Thank you," he whispered. He watched her a few moments in silence. "If you're ready, we could say good night to the king."

Duvessa declined.

Once the song was over, Keith led them back to their table and poured her a glass of water. He stood beside her as she sipped it.

"Keith!" she cried softly.

He turned and looked at her. "Duvessa?" he asked, noting the look of panic on her face. He knelt down in front of her and she leaned forward, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't feel well…"

Keith picked her up and carried her out of the ball room, heading for her room. He opened her door and laid her on the bed before moving back to the door to lock it. Once he had the lock engaged, he started feeling dizzy. "Oh, shit," he whispered. "Duvessa?"

"Keith, what is…going on?" she asked. "I feel…weird."

He made his way back to the bed, stumbling. "I think…we've been drugged," he answered. He sat down on the edge of the bed and blacked out.

x

Prince Sylvan watched as the Voltron Commander carried the beautiful Princess of Arus from the ball room. He slowly smiled, knowing the drug he had carefully administered via the small needle on his signet ring was finally taking effect.

Quietly slipping out of the ball room, he made his way to his office. He pulled out a secure transmitter and signaled the person he wished to communicate with.

"Yes, Prince Sylvan? I do hope you are calling with some good news," came the irritated voice.

"King Lotor, I am happy to report that I have drugged Princess Duvessa of Arus and the commander of the Voltron Force."

"Duvessa? You have the Black Devil herself on your planet?" Lotor asked, a smile spreading across his face. He laughed heartily and rubbed his hands together. "Oh, you do good work, Sylvan! Indeed, if you have her, I would welcome you presenting her to me."

"I should have her completely secured within a few hours, let the drug take full effect, King Lotor. And once she is in your custody, you will uphold your agreement to leave Sylanka untouched, correct?"

Lotor grinned, smugly. "Of course, Sylvan." He cut the connection. "Not."

** x**

Keith awoke as he hit the floor. "Ugh. What…" His vision was blurry, not too bad, he could make things out, but it still wasn't a good situation.

"Lotor didn't say I had to turn you both over to him to ensure the safety of my planet," a familiar voice murmured in the darkened room. "So, I will leave you behind, Commander, in order to allow Arus to defend herself, but Duvessa must come with me."

"No," Keith growled and lifted his head.

The speaker had already moved away, moving back to the bed and the unconscious woman laying there. "Though, Lotor didn't say that I couldn't have some fun with her first."

Keith's eyes slowly adjusted to the dimness of the room and saw the man on the far side of the bed. "Don't you touch her," he snarled.

The man turned and Keith gasped, seeing who it was. "You're in no condition to stop me, Commander," he stated.

Keith's gaze turned dark and he forced himself to his knees, almost falling back over as a wave of nausea hit him. _Work through it, Kogane. Her life depends on it…_ He forced himself to his feet. "Over my dead body, Sylvan."

Sylvan laughed and moved to him. "You can barely stand, Commander. Sit down before you fall down. You can watch…"

Keith saw red and he struck out, punching Sylvan, who fell back onto the bed, falling on top of Duvessa.

Duvessa startled out of the deep, drug induced sleep that she was in. "Wh-what?" she slowly sat up, scooting closer to the headboard as Sylvan rolled away. "What's…going on?"

Sylvan rolled off the bed, quickly regaining his feet. He wiped the corner of his mouth, seeing blood there. He glared at Keith. "Low born! How dare you touch me?"

"How dare you touch her?" Keith spat back. "She deserves better than the likes of you, you traitor!"

Sylvan sneered. "I am no traitor…"

"The hell you're not," Keith answered. "Betraying your father…your people…to Lotor? You are disgusting."

Sylvan lunged at him.

Duvessa screamed.

Keith dodged, falling to the floor, causing Sylvan to trip over him.

"Keith?" Duvessa called, worry in her voice.

Sylvan rolled and faced Keith as he rolled back over. Sylvan pulled a dagger from his jacket. "Don't make me do this, Commander," he snared and drove the knife towards him.

Keith blocked, the knife cutting a small hole in the sleeve of his uniform. He grabbed Sylvan's wrist and twisted it, making him drop the knife.

Sylvan snarled and slammed Keith's head into the floor, stunning him. Sylvan stood and walked back to the bed. "You are so beautiful, Duvessa," he purred.

Duvessa slid away from him as he reached for the hem of her dress. "Stay away from me!" She kicked at his hand.

Sylvan grabbed her shoe, pulling it off. He threw it across the room. "But, Duvessa, this will be your last night of freedom. Do you want it to be painful? Besides, after tonight, all you will have to look forward to is Lotor and anyone he may let touch you…" He reached for her again, grabbing her ankle and pulling her across the bed towards him. He growled as he saw more of her legs as her skirt rode up as he pulled her closer. "Oh, what legs you have…"

Duvessa kicked him across the face with her other shoe clad foot. "Never!"

Sylvan cried out, letting go of her ankle and falling onto the floor next to Keith. He snarled and started getting back up. "Damn bitch! I will teach you…"

Keith grabbed a hold of Sylvan, doing what he could to keep Sylvan from getting back to his feet. "Leave her alone!"

Duvessa rolled and grabbed the first semi-heavy object she could find, turned and threw it at Sylvan's head, hitting him square in the face. Only after she had thrown it, did she realize she'd thrown a Voltcom in the man's face. "Oh, no…"

Keith pulled just as Sylvan flinched from Duvessa throwing the Voltcom in his face, and pulled him onto the floor beside him. He half rolled on top of Sylvan and punched him a few times.

Sylvan snarled, head butted Keith, and rolled away towards the door.

Keith saw the Voltcom on the floor, grabbed it, and pulled it on. A strange looking sword, not his own, appeared in his hand. "What the…" he murmured staring at it for a moment. He carefully got to his feet and chased towards Sylvan, who ran from the room and disappeared down the hallway. Keith deactivated the sword and went back into Duvessa's room, locking the door and disabling the override codes. He pulled the Voltcom off and, habitually, set it back in the charger. He looked at Duvessa, who was sobbing quietly on the bed. He sat down and gently touched her arm. "Duvessa? Are you…"

She flinched and batted at his hand, until she realized who he was. "Keith? What just happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm…not exactly sure. Sylvan… tried to kidnap you and…" He stopped and watched her carefully. "Are…you all right?"

She nodded and reached towards him. "Keith? Are you…"

He gently pulled her into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm ok, except for this floating feeling in my head. It has to be the drugs still… Or the wine…"

She nodded. "Yeah, I feel the same way," she whispered. Her hands clenched the front of his uniform, holding onto him as best she could. _So safe…so brave…so warm…_

Keith wrapped his arms around her, just holding her. He laid his cheek on the top of her head. "I'm here. You're safe."

"Thank you," she murmured, turning her face towards his neck.

Keith shivered, feeling her breath on his neck. "Duvessa?"

She breathed in the scent of him. "Keith, you smell so good. Like sunshine right after a summer thunderstorm," she whispered.

He lifted his head and looked down at her. Slowly, he tipped her face up to his. "Duvessa?"

Duvessa raised her left hand and gently touched his cheek. "Keith…"

He stared into her eyes and was lost. He slowly lowered his lips to hers and gently kissed her.

Duvessa arched into his kiss, pressing closer to him instinctively.

Keith growled and slid a hand into her hair, deepening the kiss. He carefully and slowly leaned her back onto the pillows, moving with her, not breaking the kiss.

Clothes seemed to melt away. Hands and mouths were everywhere, touching, caressing, tasting, teasing.

Keith left a mark on the side of her neck, which caused her to cry out his name and rake her nails down his back as she came around him. "God, Vessa," he groaned, his climax slamming into him at the same time.

"Keith," she whispered and gently kissed his cheek before she fell asleep.

Keith rolled to one side, pulling her along with him and then slid into sleep's warm embrace.

"Duvessa? Duvessa, wake up."

Duvessa moaned softly as Keith shook her, his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly slid open. "What…what happened?" she asked softly. She froze, realizing she wasn't dressed. _Last thing I remember was leaving the ball_, she thought. Her eyes darted to the window, seeing that it was daylight out, then she realized, she wasn't alone in the bed. "Oh, Gods. Keith? What the hell happened?" she asked. She rolled away from him, clutching the blankets to her chest as she sat up and turned her head to look at him.

A feeling of dread knotted in her belly as he shook his head and refused to look her in the eye. "I don't know," he answered. "I don't remember anything past bringing you back here to your room." He paled and touched her shoulder. "What the… No. Duvessa, are you hurting anywhere?"

Duvessa blushed, vividly aware of a soreness between her legs and with her state of undress, she blushed darker. "A little," she confessed.

Keith closed his bright blue eyes. "Where?"

She swallowed and looked away from him. "Between my legs."

"Son of a bitch," Keith growled. He turned away from her and she felt him shift as if he was getting up. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Keith, don't," she whispered and reached out, touching his shoulder. "We were both drugged. Neither of us knew what the other did…" She slowly traced a long scratch down his back and winced, somehow knowing that was because of her. She shook her head. "We have to contact Arus." She turned and grabbed her Voltcom, pulling it on. "Duvessa to Allura. Please, answer me."

_"Duvessa, what's wrong?"_ came Allura's voice.

"Thank the Gods," Duvessa whispered. "I need your advice right now."

_"What's going on?"_

"Keith and I were drugged last night at the ball. We don't remember anything that happened."

_"Where is Keith?"_

"Right here," Keith answered. "Allura, something has happened."

_"What?"_

"I started feeling strange at the ball. Thought it was just the wine, so Keith brought me back to my room and…"

_"And?"_

Duvessa released a breath she was holding. _Tell her. You have to._ "We woke up in bed together with no clothes on," she whispered.

_"Oh."_ There was a long pause and the sound of something hitting something else._ "How are you feeling, Keith?"_

"Like hell. Not to mention if I did what it appears I did…like an ass."

_"Did you sign the treaty last night?"_

"No, but with what has happened… Allura, I can't stay here and finish this. I just can't, not with both of us having been drugged. We're not safe," Duvessa stated.

_"I agree. Can you send a message to King Sylvester and claim you have fallen ill and need to return home?"_

"I'll do that right away," Duvessa stated, a steely glint in her cerulean eyes.

_"Keith?"_

"Yes?"

_"Are you all right to fly?"_

"Yes, I'm fine to fly."

_"Good. Get home as fast as you can. We'll sort this out once you're back here."_

"All right. Allura?"

_"Yes, Keith?"_

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I…"

_"Keith, you're not at fault and nor is Duvessa. You're both victims. Get home as soon as you can. I need to go brief Coran and Lance is going to have a field day with this."_

"We will see you soon," Keith assured Allura.

_"Be safe,"_ Allura ordered and cut the connection.

** x**

Lance had been in bed with Allura when Keith and Duvessa had called in to tell Allura about what had happened after the ball. He had to walk away before he made himself known and really caused Keith to panic. He knew his friend was already kicking himself in the ass, he didn't need Lance embarrassing him more. So, he had shut himself in Allura's bathroom and started pacing.

"Damn it. This never happens to Keith. How the hell could something like this happen?" Lance whispered to his reflection in the mirror over Allura's sink. "We've got to get them home…and the Sylankans had better find the one who drugged them or I swear I'll…" He spun and slammed his fist into the wall above the toilet, punching a hole. Pain lanced up his arm, but it was minimal to the pain of what he knew his friend was going through. He sighed and flexed the fingers of his hand as the door opened and Allura walked in.


	9. Chapter 8

****_So VERY sorry that it has taken me FOREVER to post another chapter. It has been one crazy and exciting summer and I do hope that all of you have been enjoying it as much as I have (at least if you're in the Northern Hemisphere... winter if you're "Down Under"...). Thank you for sticking with me and being patient and not swamping my inbox with pleas of "Where is the next one?" and pitchforks and torches! *grin* So, here it is...ENJOY!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Eight – Retrieval**_

Lance paced, something he was unaccustomed to doing. Pacing was Keith's thing, not his. "This is bull shit, Allura."

Allura sighed. "I know, but what can we do short of going there? Keith and Duvessa are on their way home, we'll put the treaty on hold for awhile and let's see if they find who did this," she stated, watching him pace. "King Sylvester is horrified that something like this could have happened to them while there on a diplomatic mission."

Lance sneered. "Well, seeing as how there is a Drule threat in their system…"

Allura nodded. "I know, Lance. I know." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed again. "This whole thing sucks…"

Lance stopped pacing and yanked her into his arms, sliding a hand into her blond hair and laying her head on his chest. "At…at least it wasn't you. I…I would have torn Doom apart if you'd been…"

Allura relaxed into his embrace, keeping quiet, silently knowing he needed to speak his mind.

Lance held her in silence for several long minutes before loosening his hold on her. "I'm…I…uh…sorry?"

Allura looked up at him and smiled. "You care about Keith. I understand."

Lance's face flushed slightly. "Uh…well, we're…like brothers, not…"

Allura giggled softly. "I know that, Lance. I don't know what you thought I was thinking…"

Lance chuckled, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Ok, I was…wrong on that, but, yeah. He's like my brother. He doesn't let anything get past him, so how this could have happened…"

Allura smiled reassuringly up at him. "We will figure it out, Lance. I know we will."

Lance nodded as Allura's Voltcom lit up and Coran's slightly panicked voice rang out.

_"Princess to the Control Room, please? Princess to the Control Room."_

Lance frowned at her Voltcom. "Oh, more good news. Shall we?" he asked sarcastically and offered her his arm.

Allura shook her head, took his arm and headed for the Control Room with him.

* * *

><p>Allura's thoughts were dark as the four Lions raced through space towards Planet Arctica. Drule ships were moving in on the injured Black Lion and if Duvessa and Keith were captured… She didn't even want to know what Lotor would demand of her and her planet, though it was pretty simple to figure it out. Lotor wanted what he always wanted: her planet in ruins, her as his personal slave, and Voltron melted down into a pool of liquid metal.<p>

_Not going to happen,_ Lance's voice whispered in her mind. _Keith and Duvessa will be fine when we get there. Maybe a few scratches and a bruise or two, but they'll be fine._

Allura smiled. _I know, but I can't help but worry, Lance. Especially since we can't raise Black Lion at all. They could be badly hurt…and if that is the case…_

_Keith is a damn good pilot, not as good as me, but damn good,_ Lance assured her. _He probably put Black down in a nice soft pile of snow and is making Duvessa sno-cones while they wait. The man will spoil and pamper that woman…_

Allura giggled, she couldn't help herself. _Somehow, I can't see Keith making sno-cones, Lance. Not at all._

Lance chuckled. _Well, as long as they're not yellow sno-cones, she should be safe…_

Allura groaned. _You're horrible!_

Lance laughed. _Never said I was nice, Princess. So, since you're so worried, can we stop fretting and put on some more speed so we're not defrosting a pair of popsicles?_

Allura rolled her eyes and poured on more speed, the other Lions quickly following her lead, streaking through the darkness towards the white planet that was slowly growing brighter in their viewscreens.

* * *

><p><em>Manset is on his way. We got here just in time to keep them from being overtaken… God, Black is a mess,<em> Lance thought to himself as he relaxed in his seat as the Lions monitored the area and airspace to ensure Lotor and his armada didn't come back to finish off the Black Lion. He shifted slightly to get more comfortable. His eyes wandered over to the Green Lion where his friend was taking refuge from the cold. It wasn't like him to avoid his problems. Keith was always one to face them head on, talk them out. The fact he had shut himself down and didn't come to Red with him to talk just wasn't normal. Lance was used to hearing Keith rant when he was upset and pissed off. This situation and the one that transpired on Sylanka qualified as something he would have been ranting about, so his silence was driving Lance insane with worry.

"Manset's ship is incoming," Pidge stated, startling Lance out of his thoughts.

"I'm going out to ride back with them," Keith announced.

"Keith, are you sure?" Lance quizzed.

"Lance, it's my Lion. If it was Red, what would you want to do?"

Lance frowned and shook his head. He wouldn't let Red ride home on another ship without him either. "All right." He watched as Keith exited Green and made his way towards Manset's ship. Within minutes, Black was loaded and the four Lions escorted the ship back to Arus.

* * *

><p>Once back on Arus, Black was unloaded and Keith and Duvessa went to MedTech to be checked over from both the crash and the incident on Sylanka. Doctor Gorma ran several tests, giving the results to Allura. The only explanation anyone could come up with was that the wine had somehow been drugged.<p>

Lance paced in Allura's office one night a week after Keith and Duvessa returned. "It just…doesn't make any sense, Allura. Even…even though Duvessa is lighter than Keith and the drug remained in her system longer and at a higher concentration, it shouldn't have been detectable. Even Gorma said so." He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "I'm starting to think that it wasn't in the wine. It has to be something else."

Allura sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I know, but then how was it administered? Right now, the wine is the only thing that makes any sense."

Lance flopped down in the chair across the desk from her. "This is so damn frustrating. Have they sent us the security footage?"

Allura frowned and looked at him, sadly.

Lance's face fell. "They haven't sent it?"

Allura shook her head. "No. Worse. There was none."

Lance seemed to explode. He stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. "WHAT?! Why in all the seven hells wasn't there any security footage?"

Allura jumped, but quickly composed herself. "Apparently, whoever the spy was deleted all of the footage from the ball."

Lance stared at her, speechless for several moments. He eventually turned, bent, and put the chair he'd been sitting in to rights. "Well, that makes our lives so much nicer now, doesn't it?"

Allura sighed and got to her feet, walking around her desk towards him. "Lance…"

Lance stared down at her. "They'd better hope that we don't end up finding their Drule agent for them, Allura. Because if we do…" He raised one of his hands, his Hot Hands active.

Allura touched his cheek. "Lance, please, calm down?"

Lance let his Hot Hands deactivate and cupped her cheek. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Allura. I'm just…I don't understand how or why anyone in their right mind would EVER side with the Drules. Their reputation precedes them and it isn't a good one."

She gently touched his hand and smiled up at him. "I know, but not much we can do about it right now." She stifled a yawn.

Lance saw her yawn and took her hand in his. "Come on. Bedtime," he whispered and led her from her office.

* * *

><p><em>A month, and NOTHING.<em> Lance sighed heavily as he dropped down onto a couch in the recreation room, his eyes turning to his best friend, who had followed him into the room and began to pace. "Keith, seriously, what is up?"

Keith paused and glared at Lance. "Some things are bothering me is all."

After a long pause, Lance shook his head. _Ok. I have to poke it._ "Like?"

Keith sighed. "Why didn't whoever it was take one of us…we were both drugged…"

Lance closed his eyes and inwardly groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Oh, crap. This is about…"

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

Lance watched his friend closely. "There's more bothering you than that, isn't there?"

Keith sank onto the couch beside his friend. "So much happened that I just don't understand and you know how things like that drive…"

"You crazy," Lance finished with a nod. "What do you remember of that night?"

Keith eyed Lance warily for a few moments before deciding he wasn't asking out of some morbid curiosity. He slowly nodded. "I helped her back to her room. I laid her on her bed and moved to lock her door. Then the room got fuzzy and I vaguely remember stumbling across the room, collapsing on the bed… After that, nothing until I woke up beside her and…"

Lance nodded slowly. "Have you tried talking to her about any of this?"

Keith swallowed hard and didn't look over at Lance.

Lance frowned as he studied his friend. "Dammit, Keith. Why?"

Keith shook his head. "How do you talk to someone about something neither of you can remember? When you did something…"

Lance blew out a harsh breath. "First, you man up. You have to man up and just do it. you can't let this hang over the two of you like this…"

Keith glanced towards Lance and saw a shadow move in the hallway. He got to his feet and moved to the door, checked the hall, finding it empty. He shut the door and moved back to Lance and their conversation.

Lance watched him as he walked to the door and closed it. As Keith walked back over he looked up at him. "What was that about?"

Keith shook his head. "Thought I saw someone," he answered.

"Did you see who?"

Keith shook his head. "No. Probably a maid or a guard on patrol."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, probably."

Keith sat back down and leaned back with a heavy sigh.

Lance studied his friend for several long minutes. "You really need to talk to her, Keith. There isn't really anything else I can say about it," he stated with a slight shake of his head.

Keith nodded. "Yes, you're probably right."

Lance shot him a dirty look. "Probably? Whatever, dude."

Keith chuckled and shook his head.

Lance shook his head. "Ass," he muttered quietly. "So, the new uniforms are in, Pidge has the cameras under control, all that is left is to actually go through with Larmina's ball," he sighed. "With the Sylankans there. Are you ready?"

Keith nodded. "As ever as I will be. I'm more worried about her than me."

Lance shrugged. "She is a lot like Allura. She's tough when it counts. She'll be fine, Keith. Now, I say we go get some rest, don't you think?"

Keith nodded and the two left the rec room and headed to their respective rooms and bed.

* * *

><p>Lance chuckled softly to himself as he made his way down the hall to collect Allura for Larmina's Coming of Age Ball. He'd just caught Keith and Duvessa in a darkened alcove in a semi-compromising activity. He started whistling as he walked. <em>They may have mixed emotions for each other because of what happened on Sylanka, but they can't fight wanting each other, either. I would hate to be a shrink to help with that therapy.<em> He stopped outside Allura's door and rang the buzzer, announcing his presence. _And if that is the dress Allura picked out for Duvessa, what is in store for me with Allura?_

The door slid open with a soft _whoosh_ and Lance stood face to face with a breathtaking beauty. Her long, pale blond hair was half up, half down, cascading in ringlets, with a couple framing her face. The floor length azure gown left her shoulders and arms bare. The bodice clung to every curve, but seemed to float in cascading layers of silk from her waist to the floor.

Lance swallowed hard. "Allura," he croaked.

She smiled up at him. "Well, the dress has done its job," she whispered softly, quite pleased with his reaction.

He nodded jerkily. "Uh, yeah. So, um…are…you ready?"

Allura nodded and took his offered arm, making their way to the ball room.

Lance nervously licked his lips. "You look lovely, Allura. And the dress you chose for Duvessa…" he trailed off with a chuckle.

Allura looked up at him. "You saw her? Was Keith with her?"

Lance nodded. "Oh, yes, he was definitely with her. Couldn't seem to keep his eyes…or lips…off her."

Allura's eyebrows shot up in surprise for a moment before she laughed throatily. "Good. That's what I was hoping for."

Lance shot her a nervous glance. "Are you trying to match make, Allura?"

Allura shrugged one shoulder. "Yes and no. While I understand the reasons behind their natural avoidance of each other, it isn't good for them, either. Fate has had them together for a long time. They just need to complete it."

Lance paused in the anteroom just outside the ballroom where Keith, Duvessa, Larmina, and her escort, Daniel, waited for him and Allura. Pidge, Vince, and Hunk were just on the other side of the doors, acting as guards for this room, no one except the Force and the cadets were allowed in there. Lance sighed. "Ok. The gang's all here." He looked down at Allura. "Shall we do this?"

Allura nodded and gently tapped on the door, alerting Pidge, Hunk and Vince that they were there and ready.

The doors opened and Coran announced their presence, introducing them as they entered the ballroom.


	10. Chapter 9

_I apologize for my lengthy absence. It has been a very hectic school year so far and then my muse abandoned me. No gumption to write or anything. I do thank you all for continuing to have patience with me as I make my attempt to get back into the swing of things. I do hope you all have a wonderful holiday season!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Nine - Coming of Age**_

The doors opened and guests began cheering and clapping as Allura, Lance, Keith, Duvessa, Larmina and Daniel entered the room.

Allura led them across the room and formed a receiving line in order to greet visiting dignitaries. She nodded once they were all in position and the guests were formally announced and made their way along the line, greeting them.

Lance gently nudged Allura as they stood in the line for almost fifteen minutes greeting guests and dignitaries. He'd noticed several looks between Duvessa, Larmina, and Allura. To say his curiosity was piqued was an understatement. "So, what were those looks between you, Larmina and Duvessa?" he murmured quietly.

Allura blushed and looked up at him, surprised. "Nothing, really."

Lance shot her a disbelieving look.

She shook her head and smiled. "Duvessa is managing to keep Larmina in some semblance of line. Whispering encouraging things to her telepathically. Larmina really wants to bolt, doesn't want to be here…"

Lance grinned and nodded. "Oh. Well, damn, they're both doing good then. Nothing better than family to support each other."

Allura looked up at him, a question in her eyes just as the royal family of Sylanka was called. Allura paled and looked to Duvessa, who suddenly seemed frozen. "Don't make a scene," she whispered harshly. She stepped out of line, putting herself between them and Duvessa without even thinking. She knew she was breaking protocol, but protocol be damned. She wasn't going to have an incident happen tonight. They needed to catch whoever was involved back on Sylanka if, of course, the person responsible had come with them to Arus. And knowing Lotor like she did, she was fully expecting the guilty party to be here. She knew it was a temptation too great to resist. She held her hand out to Sylvester. "King Sylvester, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. I am Princess Allura."

"You live up to your name, Your Highness," Sylvester stated, kissing her knuckles. "It is an honor to be here."

Allura nodded. "We are happy to have you here, Your Majesty." She waved towards Keith. "I'm sure you remember Commander Keith?" She introduced the rest of the official party noting that the king was very polite and kept his own party away from them, if possible. As Sylvester and his family walked away, she nodded. _He's afraid the person is within his own group, but he doesn't know who it is…_

Lance looked at her. _If that is the case, why the hell didn't he stay home?_

_Could you?_ she asked, looking over at him. _An important peace treaty hangs in the balance and he wants to find the traitor as much as we do. I could see it in his eyes._

Lance nodded. _So, it's not the king._

_ No, it's not. Keep your eyes open, Lance. This is going to get worse before it gets better._

_Lovely. Sounds like my kind of party. Bring it on!_

The evening seemed to progress without event until Larmina abruptly stopped dancing with Prince Sylvan and walked over to Allura and Duvessa where they were sitting having a quiet conversation. Larmina threw herself down into her seat next to Duvessa, grabbing a napkin, pressing it to her skin.

Duvessa turned, taking Larmina's hand in her own, pressing down on the napkin. "Are you all right?"

Larmina nodded, anger in her turquoise eyes. "I'm fine. Just wish some people knew how to dance."

Duvessa frowned and cast a puzzled look over to where the prince was standing with his parents. "He knows how to dance. I danced with him on Sylanka." She shot a worried look to Allura. "He's close to Larmina's age…"

Allura shook her head. "Larmina's glass hasn't changed color…"

Duvessa looked back to Larmina's hand and after a few moments, gasped. "We need to get Larmina to the infirmary, now."

Allura blinked. "What?"

"Now," she stated, pulling Larmina to her feet. "Trust me." She left the ball room, a puzzled Larmina in tow.

Allura frowned and looked over at Lance and Keith, who both shot puzzled looks at the departing princesses then over to her.

_What is going on?_ Keith demanded.

Allura shook her head. _She took Larmina to MedTech. Said to trust her._

Keith shot Lance a look, then followed the departing women and Lance made his way over to Allura.

Lance squatted down beside Allura. "He's going to go see what is going on. What happened?"

Allura quickly told him what transpired and he frowned. "So, she's remembered something of that night…"

Allura nodded. "Yes, and I'm afraid of why she took Larmina to MedTech."

"It will be the best place for her," Lance whispered. He looked over to where Sylvan stood with the rest of his family. "This will crush Sylvester. His own son and heir?"

"His ONLY child," Allura agreed sadly with a nod. "If he did poison Larmina, we are going to have to tread carefully, Lance."

Lance nodded as a slow song started. He stood up and held his hand out to her. "Well, we can't worry the guests. Let's dance. Keith will keep us informed."

Allura nodded, stood and took his hand. In his arms, she felt as if she was floating across the floor. He, Keith and Coran were the best dancers she had ever danced with. And she would know, she had danced with hundreds of men, none could compare. Of course, being in love with Lance, this was where she felt the safest, happiest.

Lance smiled down at her as they moved across the floor, this is where he liked to see her. Happy, carefree, lost in the song…yes, Allura was happiest here. He sighed, feeling that the song ended too soon. He bowed to her, then to the room as they made their way back to her chair. Once there, he looked to the doors and watched as an enraged Duvessa walked back into the ballroom, Keith behind her. "Uh, oh. That doesn't look good."

Allura looked and worried her bottom lip. "No, it doesn't," she agreed. She stood and waited.

_It is what I thought._

Allura gasped, quickly covering her mouth with her hand, trying not to alarm anyone in the room. _Drugged?_

Duvessa nodded. _It will go through the skin as well._

Allura felt her heart and stomach drop, feeling faint and ill at the same time. _Is she all right?_

_Four guards are with her and she's in the infirmary,_ Duvessa answered with another nod.

Allura turned her worried gaze to Lance and Keith. If anyone knew what their next steps should be, it was them. "So, what do we do?"

"We detain him. Arrest him and present him to the Alliance," Keith stated, matter of factly.

Lance nodded his agreement. "They may claim diplomatic immunity."

Allura scowled. "They have to ask for it and I am in no mood to grant it," she stated, venom dripping in her voice. Her eyes moved to the Sylankan party across the room.

"What about the treaty?" Duvessa asked softly. "I don't think the king is involved."

Allura's angry green eyes flew to her distant relative. "What makes you say that?"

Duvessa explained her thoughts and reasons quickly, but quietly.

Allura listened intently, slowly nodding, agreeing with her thoughts on the subject. She frowned. "Let's take them down to the conference room. Have a couple guards waiting in the room and outside the door."

Keith and Lance called for the guards on their Voltcoms as Allura and Duvessa went over to the Sylankans and asked them to come with them to discuss the treaty.

"This is crazy, Keith. Why the heck would a member of their royal family do this?" Lance asked watching Allura and Duvessa with the Sylankans.

Keith shook his head. "Desperate people do desperate things, Lance. If it is him…" He shook his head, a dark glint entering his cobalt eyes. "Even my gut says this is what happened to us on their planet. It…justice needs to be done."

Lance studied his friend intently for a few moments, then nodded. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let's arrest us a traitorous prince." He and Keith followed the group as they left the ballroom and made their way to the conference room.

It was a tense few minutes, but after a lengthy conversation, Sylvester turned his son, Sylvan over to them and guards escorted him from the conference room. The treaty was signed and they went back to the ball.

* * *

><p>Larmina's eyes snapped open, instant rage flowing through her system. She couldn't explain it even if she wanted to. She looked around the sterile room she was in and growled.<p>

The nurse in the room turned to her, pasting a smile on her face. "Milady, are you feeling all right?"

Larmina sprang from the bed, punching the poor woman in the face, instantly breaking her nose, blood gushing from it like a waterfall.

The nurse fell backwards into a table, knocking it to the floor with a scream.

The guards outside the door rushed into the room thinking someone had gotten past them. They stopped just inside the door, seeing the nurse on the floor and Larmina standing beside her. "Lady Larmina, what is going on?"

Larmina slowly turned to face them, an enraged look upon her face.

The guards gasped and Larmina attacked them.

"Help!"

Doctor Gorma heard cries of pain and quickly stood from the desk where he was working on notes. He moved towards the ruckus and was startled seeing an all out brawl going on in Larmina's room. He frowned remembering the possible effects of the drug on people. "We need restraints! Restrain her! Now!" One orderly came out, their arm bent at an impossible angle. He growled. "Sedate her and restrain her!" He escorted the orderly to another room to set the break.

Larmina howled with pain as someone slammed a syringe into her leg as she clung to a guard, beating on him. Slowly, the sedative took effect.

Duvessa walked into MedTech and stared in horror at the chaos. She walked into Larmina's room as a team of aides attempted to restrain her. She watched as Larmina yelled for a moment. "Larmina?"

Larmina glared. "Let me out!"

Duvessa slowly made her way to her side. "Larmina, listen. You were drugged, do you remember?" she asked softly.

Larmina growled, but nodded.

"Ok. Good. You are here for your safety. You were given a large dose. Do you remember what happened to me with just a small amount?"

Larmina shook her head. "No. What…what did it do to you?"

Duvessa stopped beside the bed and touched Larmina's hair. "It made me black out. I don't remember anything that happened. If you were in your right state of mind, I'm sure you would be horrified at what you've been doing to these people."

Larmina collapsed into Duvessa's arms, sobbing. "Why me?"

Duvessa hugged her. "Because you're an heir to the throne of Arus. Sylanka's prince drugged you in order to kidnap you and hand you over to Lotor."

Larmina howled and clung to Duvessa. "No!"

"I'm afraid so. You're safe. He is in our custody in the brig as we speak. You need to lie down and rest, Larmina. Let the drugs get out of your system."

Larmina slowly laid back on the bed and drifted to sleep and the aides restrained her.

Duvessa left the room after a few words with the staff.

* * *

><p>Allura looked over at Lance. "I hope Larmina is all right."<p>

Lance looked at her and smiled. "She will be. Gorma is on duty tonight."

Allura nodded and turned her attention back to the guests.


	11. Chapter 10

_*sigh* A long period again...I hate that, but this is the LAST bit of catching up from the other fic...so, after this, all new stuff and I have to thank Wade Wells for the ideas that she dropped to me a while ago. Oh, I haven't forgotten them! I've been thinking and stewing on what is going to happen after this, and your ideas do play a part!_

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, EVERYBODY! ENJOY!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Ten - Delivered**_

A long week had passed since Larmina's Coming of Age ball, and a lot of things had happened. The men of the Force had been titled, another attack by Lotor repelled, and most saddening of all, the loss of Keith and Duvessa's unborn child. Neither had known that their actions on Sylanka had produced the child and Gorma had revealed that since she had been in cryostasis for so long, her body just was not prepared for it just yet. Now, the Force was on its way to Earth to deliver Sylvan to justice for betraying his father and attacking Keith and Duvessa.

Lance moved Red Lion next to Black and opened a private channel as they flew on a route to Earth. "Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking about what something ever since you voiced your concerns about when you and Vessa were on Sylanka."

"What's that?"

"Why didn't Sylvan try to take you or Vessa? You both were drugged…" He sighed. "And he never answered why he didn't take one of you two. It…it doesn't make any sense."

Keith was silent for several moments. "Maybe he did," Keith murmured. "You saw what the drugs did to Larmina, how she beat up three-quarters of the medical staff. Maybe we fought him off and then…"

Keith watched Lance nod thoughtfully. "Yeah. Yeah, I suppose." Lance sighed. "Either way, how would he have gotten Larmina out of the castle? We had every exit covered."

"Wait until the drugs took effect, lure her into the gardens and kidnap her," Keith murmured. "At least, that's what I'd do."

Lance stared at his friend, an astonished look on his face. "Dude, seriously creepy."

Keith made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes. "Lance, simple defense/offense tactics…"

Lance grinned. "Ok. So, that makes sense." He sighed again and his smile slowly faded. "Do you think Lotor will be dumb enough to try and attack us en route?"

"I hope not. We didn't advertise this transport."

"But, we are flagged Arusian. They might either figure it out or just attack for shits and giggles."

"I know, Lance. I know. And I hope this trip is uneventful."

Lance arched an eyebrow. "Can we be that lucky?"

Keith shook his head. "Probably not. But, we can always hope."

Lance snorted. "Yeah. I think we've got a better chance at being struck by lightning than being lucky enough for Doom to ignore," he stated.

Keith grinned. "Black always gets hit by lightning."

Lance groaned and rolled his eyes. "My point exactly."

Keith chuckled and he looked towards the transport.

Lance noticed his gaze. "She's fine, Keith. He's not getting out of that cell. If Hunk can't break out, there's no way in hell he can."

"I know, Lance. I know," Keith stated with a sigh. "All right. Let's get off this channel."

Lance nodded with a frown. He quickly punched up a secure line to Allura. "Hey, sweetheart."

Allura giggled. "Yes, Lance?"

"Keith is worried about an ambush by Lotor."

Allura nodded. "Can't blame him, really. The transport is flagged Arusian and even though we're not broadcasting that the Lions are tagging along as an escort, you know that Lotor will want to try anything just to get under my skin."

"I know this is a bad joke and all, but I have to say it," Lance stated, shaking his head. "Doesn't he want under your skirt more than your skin?"

"Lance!" Allura cried, astonished. Her gaze darkened. "You are so not getting any when we get to Earth…"

Lance winced. "I told you it was a bad joke!"

Allura shook her head. "That was completely and utterly disgusting, Lance! Just…no!" She visibly shivered. "Great Golden Gods, that was bad."

Lance gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "How can I make it up to you, Allura?"

Allura shook her head again. "Oh, no you don't, Lance McClain. Don't you dare try that with me…"

Lance's lower lip poked out a bit.

Allura sighed. "You're an evil man, Lance McClain. I'll think on what you can do."

Lance smiled. "Love you, too, Allura," he purred and then switched the transmission off. He sat back in his seat and stared out at the stars. "Ok, Lotor. Where is your smelly, blue skinned hide at?"

A few hours later, Lance got his answer.

_"Voltron Force, Drule ships inbound."_

"Ah, so you are coming out to play," Lance muttered softly as Pidge confirmed the transport ship's readings. He listened as Keith gave Duvessa on the transport orders to leave the system if things got too bad. "Keith, what is to say that there aren't more in the next system? It is possible…"

"I know, Lance. One thing at a time and hope for the best," Keith answered.

Lance could faintly hear the worry in his friend's voice. "Shit," he muttered quietly. He quickly took his place in formation in front of the transport, readying Red Lion's weapons. "Well, kitty cat, looks like we're going to have a bit of fun after all. What do you say we keep Fearless Leader's little lady safe?"

_I would not consider Alpha's former pilot a 'little lady', my cub. The Black Crown is a formidable opponent. I would know._

Lance blinked at the masculine voice that echoed in his head. "Red…did you just…"

_Yes, I did, my cub. Now is not the time to discuss this matter. We have enemies to vanquish. And, like you, I do enjoy a good fire fight…_

Lance opened and closed his mouth several times, once again finding himself at a loss for words. He shook his head and refocused his attention on the incoming Drule ships. "No more of those expired rations that I've got in here for me. I've got to check the dates on those things more often…"

A blast sent Red Lion tumbling into Blue and Lance snarled. "Ok, focus, McClain. Let's take out this trash."

"Lance? Are you all right?" Allura asked once she recovered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. You ok, sweetheart?"

"Yes, I'm ok."

"Good. Then let's get to work." Lance pushed Red towards several incoming fighters just as a large blast lit up one side of his viewscreen. He flinched and put a hand up to block the light. "Oh, hell," he muttered, realizing what had just happened. "Shit…"

"_Freedom,_ get out of here!" Keith ordered, looping Black around to pursue the heavy fighter that had attacked the transport.

Lance kept one eye on the transport's slow progress. "Damn it, come on, _Freedom_. Get out of here…" He saw the ship take several more hits on its stern as he took out several small fighters. After a few moments, he saw the ship pitch and roll into a hard dive. "Who the hell is at the helm on _Freedom_? It ain't no Lion, but damn…nice maneuvers."

"Worry about your own ass, Lance. I'll worry about the _Freedom_," came Duvessa's angry retort over the radio.

Lance laughed and checked behind him. "My ass is clear, Princess," he stated and looked back to the transport. "Yours on the other hand…"

"Then get your ass down here and help."

Yellow Lion soared past Red. "You're slowing down, Lance!" Hunk teased with a laugh. "Getting old?"

Lance shook his head and growled softly. "I'll show you old… You two think you're funny." He slapped a couple buttons on the console before him and several different weapons appeared on the outside of the lion. He made sure he had a good weapons lock before he fired. He smiled, watching as his attack and Hunk's made the Drule command ship lose power and start to list to one side. "How is that for slow?"

Hunk laughed. "Well, you don't sound all that winded…"

Lance checked his radar, made sure it was clear and turned his attention back to the transport. "So, who is the pilot that pulled off that roll and dive, Princess? I want to buy him a drink."

Duvessa laughed. "My pilot is in sick bay. You owe me that drink for the move."

"You? No…" He paused before he added way onto the end of that. He'd seen her pilot Black Lion, she could do what he just watched her do. "Wow. But, uh, how are you flying it? It takes two hands…"

"Duvessa," came Keith's voice. "Put the sling back on."

"Can't, Keith. Takes two hands to pilot this ship and the pilot is in sick bay. Someone has to fly it. I'm it. So, Lance, about that drink? I think I'm going to need it when we get there…"

Lance could only laugh as he faintly heard Keith growl softly before he shut his comms off. "Oh, Duvessa, you're going to be a handful for him, you know that?"

"He's going to try my patience, too, I'm sure," came her quick reply. She resumed their previous course and the Lions fell into their positions around the ship. "Let's get to Earth."

* * *

><p>The Force landed and unloaded Sylvan, who had a few choice words for them all before being lead off by the Alliance guards.<p>

A hover vehicle awaited them to deliver them to the Arusian Embassy for the night.

Once they were all settled in the embassy, Lance and Hunk ordered pizza, and most of the team settled into the large conference room, commandeering comfortable chairs and pillows to watch a movie.

Lance waited until about half an hour into the movie before he slipped outside to the gardens. He found a bench near the back wall of the garden, sat down and stared up at the stars, stars he grew up with. It almost felt alien to him now. He'd been on Arus for so many years that to look upon the constellations he had known all his life to seem foreign to him was weird. He sighed, watching distant space traffic, satellites and small meteorites streak across the dark sky above.

He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there staring at the sky before he heard Allura's soft giggle as she approached. He looked over at her as she stood next to a tall sculpted shrub. "You look so cute looking up at the stars like that," she stated and moved to him.

He smiled and gently pulled her down into his lap. "I just like to refamiliarize myself with the stars I grew up with."

Allura snuggled against him with a soft purr, one hand sneaking under the edge of his jacket to lay on his chest. "So, we head back tomorrow."

Lance nodded. "Yeah. The cadets, I'm sure, have eaten themselves into a pizza coma." He paused. "And Hunk…"

Allura giggled. "I know."

Lance frowned and looked down at her. "Did you or Duvessa tell him?"

Allura blinked, momentarily confused. Her mouth fell open slightly as she realized who he meant. "Oh, damn."

Lance groaned and closed his eyes, laying his head back against the wall behind him. "He is going to be so pissed." He sighed. "Well, guess he will find out one way or another. But, that just…that's going to hurt just watching it."

Allura laid her forehead on Lance's shoulder, hiding her face. "I meant to tell him, but you know how he said to keep the chatter down. I…damn, maybe I should go find him now…"

Lance shook his head. "No, it's late. He looked exhausted. Pretty sure he went to bed already."

"Is it just me, or did he look upset with Duvessa earlier?" Allura asked after a lengthy pause.

Lance nodded. "He was, but I think he understood that she had no choice but to fly the transport when the pilot was injured." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat. You ready for bed?"

Allura beamed up at him. "They gave us separate rooms," she murmured.

Lance grinned. "I'm pretty good at sneaking back to my own room if I have to," he assured her.

Allura laughed and nodded.

Lance stood, keeping her snug against him as he did and carried her up to her room, depositing her onto the lush bed there. He moved back to the door and quickly locked it before turning back to her and pulling off his leather jacket, carefully hanging it on the back of a nearby chair.

Allura swung her feet off the edge of the bed, toeing her boots off as she watched him walk to the door and back. "Lance, you have no idea how much I love you," she whispered.

Lance smiled as he stopped beside the bed and toed off his own boots. He took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "I have an idea of how much you do," he whispered and softly kissed her lush pink lips. He gently nipped her full lower lip before he continued. "Though, I don't mind when you show me," he added with his most disarming grin.

Allura slowly slid her hands up his chest to the zipper at the top of his uniform. "And I do enjoy showing you, Lance McClain," she whispered and ever so slowly, pulled the zipper down.

Lance growled softly as she quickly undid the belt at his waist and finished unzipping his flight suit. He impatiently pulled his arms out of the sleeves and wrapped his arms back around her, kissing her madly.

Allura moaned as his mouth moved against hers. She was vaguely aware of one of his hands unfastening her belt before lightly skimming up her chest, cupping her breast for a moment and then pulling the zipper on her uniform down. "Lance," she whispered harshly once he pulled back.

"Strip," he commanded. "Now."

She watched him silently for a long moment before she ever so slowly began to pull her arms out of her flight suit and letting it slip down her body, pooling at her feet. She heard Lance groan and she smiled, looking up at him. She slowly pulled the rest of her clothes off. "I'm feeling rather…underdressed here."

Lance swallowed and shot her a grin. "Well, I can remedy that," he answered, his voice low and husky.

Allura nodded and waved at him as if to say 'well, what are you waiting for'?

Lance pulled the rest of his uniform and boxers off before stepping closer to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her madly.

Allura sighed as his lips moved over her neck. "Gods, I love it when you move as quickly as you do…"

Lance laughed softly. "And people say men shouldn't move fast when around a woman he wants to keep." He picked her up and gently deposited her on the bed and joined her there.

* * *

><p>Lance gently kissed Allura's forehead before he slipped out of her room. "I'll see you in a few hours."<p>

Allura nodded and quickly fell back asleep.

Lance quietly opened the door, checked the hall, then slipped into the darkness. He was quietly making his way along when he heard a door creak open. He slid into the shadows and waited. His eyes went wide seeing Keith slipping out of a room looking disheveled. He watched as Keith checked the hallway, then silently moved down the hall to his room and disappeared into it. Lance finally slipped from the shadows and moved closer to the room he saw Keith come out of and realized it had been Duvessa's room. He grinned and shook his head. "I hope it was good, buddy, because it will be awhile before you can do that again," he whispered before ducking into his own room and collapsing onto the bed. He was asleep just as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lance leaned against Red's front paw watching Allura pace as she anxiously awaited Duvessa's arrival. He was glad to note that Keith was too distracted with Pidge as they planned the route they would take home. He sighed. "You're going to wear a hole in the concrete if you keep that up, Allura. Besides, that's Keith's thing to do, not yours."<p>

Allura stopped. "She's supposed to be here to see us off, Lance. The meeting she's in was supposed to take a break right now."

He moved to her and dropped his hands onto her shoulders. "She'll be here."

Allura sighed. "Before or after Keith has us take off?"

Lance grinned. "He won't leave without seeing her, even if he thinks she's going with us."

Allura nodded. "I hope you're right."

Keith walked over. "Where's Duvessa?"

Allura winced before she turned to face him, walking towards him and meeting him halfway. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

Keith shot a quick glance to Lance before arching an eyebrow at Allura. "What?"

"I asked her to stay and work on updating treaties with the Alliance," she blurted.

Keith slowly nodded. "Ok. How long will she be here?"

Allura frowned and bit her lower lip. "A few months."

Keith looked away in an obvious effort to keep from losing his cool demeanor. "When…when were you going to tell me this?"

Allura sighed. "The day I asked her to do this, but then she miscarried and we had the fight with Lotor…" She frowned. "Then on the way here, but you asked us to keep the chatter down."

Keith ran his hand over his face. "She coming to see us off?"

Allura nodded. "That was her plan, unless the meeting she was in this morning doesn't permit it."

Keith turned away from her and walked over to Lance, not saying a word.

Allura watched him go, then she walked away towards Blue Lion, muttering to herself.

Duvessa eventually arrived, had brief discussions with Allura, Lance and Keith, then the Lions roared into the sky, returning to Arus.

Duvessa stood on the tarmac for a few moments after the Lions vanished into the upper atmosphere, a lone tear trickled down her cheek. "Be safe," she whispered, then she turned back to the vehicle that had brought her to the air field and returned to the meeting she had just left.


	12. Chapter 11

_Well, like I said, I had some stuff written already, so this break wasn't nearly as long! (Some of you will be proud of me! XD) For those looking for me to get into the bad guys a bit more...I'll try, but I can't make any promises. I find it difficult at times to get into their heads, but on the rare occasions it does happen. But, it won't be right away. I do hope you'll enjoy._

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Imminent Danger**_

Allura was busy making a few last minute changes to the wedding plans for her and Lance's wedding. She paused and sent a quick message to Keith on her Voltcom.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on her office door.

"Come in," she called and Keith walked into the room.

"You asked to see me?" he asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Allura beamed. "Duvessa is coming for the wedding and needs transportation. Would you go get her?" she asked. She saw him hesitate. "You can take Black Lion."

Keith chuckled and shook his head. "You want me to go get Vessa in Black?"

"Holy shit, you actually called her Vessa?" came Lance's shocked voice from the doorway behind Keith.

Keith frowned and looked back at his friend as Allura giggled. "It's what she prefers, isn't it?" he asked.

"Well, yeah, but you've never called her that before. It's always been her full name," Lance stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "When in the last six months did it change?"

Allura sighed. "Lance…"

Lance straightened, uncrossing his arms as he stood upright. "What? I'm curious!"

Keith shook his head. "Doesn't matter." He looked back to Allura. "When does she need to be here by?"

Lance laughed. "The wedding."

Keith shook his head. "Smart ass," he muttered quietly.

"Better than being a…"

"Lance!" Allura cried.

"What?"

"Knock it off!" Allura stated.

Keith shook his head and chuckled softly. A faint color was starting to appear on his cheeks. "Can we move this discussion along, please?"

Allura sighed. "The treaties are taking a month break because of the wedding and so many of the delegates having been invited to it. They let out this Friday, so any time you can leave to get her you're welcome to go."

Keith nodded. "All right. I'll leave tonight, then."

Lance grinned wickedly. "Anxious to see her again? All those late night chats must not be enough, huh?" he asked, snarkily.

Keith rolled his eyes and ignored his friend behind him. "Anything else, Allura?"

"Just watch out for Doom," Allura stated. "Just because they haven't attacked in awhile doesn't mean…"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'll be back as soon as I can," he stated, then he left, heading to his room to pack.

Lance watched him go before he looked back to his soon to be wife. "I have to give him a hard time when I can," he explained. "It isn't easy catching him off guard like that."

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't tease him like that. You have me here. He doesn't," she stated as she sat down at her desk.

Lance sat across from her in one of the chairs she had facing her desk. "Yeah, I know. If he would just marry her…"

Allura sighed and nodded. "I know, but you can't push things like that."

Lance nodded. He leaned forward and picked up a paper, looking it over. "Last minute details?"

She nodded. "Yes. Want to help?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not. Just don't complain if I make some changes to things I don't care for," he stated.

She giggled. "Well, it is your wedding, too," she agreed. "Just don't change too much. It's getting very close."

"Not close enough," he stated and they set to work.

* * *

><p>"Princess, you have a message from Arus. One of the Lions will be arriving to take you to Arus for the wedding," Collin, the head aide at the Arusian Embassy stated from the doorway of Duvessa's office. "It should be here by the end of the week. Most likely Saturday at the earliest."<p>

She nodded. "Thank you, Collin. Did Allura send you anything about an appointment for my dress once I arrive?"

"Yes. She said it would be the Monday after you arrive."

Duvessa frowned, but nodded. "She's cutting it close."

"She said it would be the same seamstress who did your last gown and she still has your measurements from last time," Collin answered.

Duvessa nodded again. "Ah, so they're going to have it mostly assembled when I get there. Smart."

"Exactly," Collin agreed as he stopped beside her desk. "Do you have anything ready to be sent out?"

Duvessa nodded, stood and picked up a small pile of folders, the full skirt of her dark emerald gown rustling softly as she did. "Yes, I do. These treaties have been approved and are ready for finalization. Once you print them, I will sign them and you may send them to the other delegates for their signatures."

"Very well," Collin stated and took them from her. "I shall get them done by this afternoon."

"Thank you," Duvessa stated. She checked the clock on the wall. "I have a lunch appointment with the delegates from the Andromeda system. Can you summon the transport?"

"It is waiting out front," Collin assured her with a smile. "Do enjoy your lunch."

She nodded. "I shall, thank you," she replied with an answering smile. She picked up a small leather folder and made her way to the front entrance to leave for her appointment.

* * *

><p>Keith paused in his frantic packing, frowning. "I need to calm down, another week won't kill me," he muttered. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, then slowly released it. He finished packing and made his way to the Control Room.<p>

Hunk looked up from where he sat on radar duty. He blinked seeing Keith with his duffel bag. "Goin' somewhere, Boss?"

Keith smiled and nodded. "Yes. I'm going to pick up Vessa from…"

"Whoa!" Hunk declared, about dropping his sub sandwich. He stood and faced Keith. "Since when did you start calling her Vessa?"

Keith's face flushed and he looked away from Hunk.

Hunk grinned and chuckled softly. "She's good for you, Boss. Really." He walked over to Keith and gave him a brief, but monstrous hug. "Go bring her home and be careful. With Lance and Allura's wedding looming, you know Lotor is going to be gunning for any one of us who step foot off Arus without an escort."

Keith coughed, the wind knocked from him due to the hug from the bigger man. "Yeah, I know. Just do me a favor while I'm gone."

"Sure thing," Hunk stated with a nod. "Name it."

"Try to keep Lance in check. It's getting closer to the big day and you know how stressful that can be on a man," Keith stated.

Hunk nodded again, crossing his arms over his massive chest. "Yeah, seen several of my brothers go through that. No problem, Boss. Consider it done."

"Thanks. See you when we get back," Keith stated and headed to Black's chute, disappearing down it.

* * *

><p>Lance grinned as he heard Black Lion roar just before the castle gently shook, signaling that Keith had just taken off. "Well, there he goes."<p>

Allura nodded. "I sent word to the embassy to expect one of the Lions. Figured it would be safer for him if I didn't say which one. Never know if Lotor intercepts our transmissions."

Lance scoffed, his eyes still on the menu for the reception he was looking over. "You wanted to surprise her."

Allura blinked and stared at Lance. "I did not…"

Lance's hazel eyes met hers, a skeptical look in their depths.

Allura blushed. "Well, if she gets a surprise out of it all the better," she stated with a huff and looked back to the flower list she was reviewing. "I still think Lyran roses are a bit much for the bouquets, don't you?"

Lance sighed. "Farla will be upset if we refuse. Ever since you and I helped reseed their planet, we've been her best friends. Can you really tell her no?"

Allura blushed. "No. I hate to tell her no. She's such a sweet person," she answered with a sigh. "I just…the roses are so delicate, is she sure that they will last through the ceremony?"

Lance nodded. "I don't think she would have offered to make the bouquets otherwise, sweetheart."

Allura nodded and turned to her computer, sending a message to Lyra approving the flower list. "I hope you're right, Lance."

Lance shot her a cocky grin. "I'm always right."

Allura bit her cheek to keep from laughing at that, but her eyes danced with mirth, betraying her.

Lance shook his head and sighed. "Ok, there was that one time…"

* * *

><p>Duvessa arrived for the lunch appointment a few minutes early. The staff showed her to the conference room where the business luncheon was to be held. She moved to the windows that overlooked the ocean and she smiled, watching the waves crash upon the shore.<p>

"Ah, Princess, so glad you could make it!" came a voice from behind her.

Duvessa turned, a smile on her face. "As am I, King Plutarch," she stated with a bow to the ruler of the Andromeda system.

He walked over to her and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I am very glad my schedule permitted me to be here for this portion of the negotiations. How is your niece, Princess Allura, is it?"

Duvessa nodded. "She is well and sends her regards, Your Majesty."

He nodded. "You will have to forgive me. I took the liberty to invite Prince Randall of the Alpha Centauri system here as well. They are our closest neighbors and there are things that need to be renegotiated with them and since I was here, I thought I would deal with them as well. I do hope that is all right."

Duvessa inwardly cringed, but didn't allow it to show on her face. "No, of course not, Your Majesty," she stated gracefully. "Perhaps this will aid me in my negotiations with them as well."

"Ah, yes, Randall does tend to be difficult to bargain with from time to time," he agreed. Plutarch beamed and turned away from her as Randall walked into the room. "Randall, so glad you could join us!" he declared and moved around the table to greet the prince.

Duvessa remained where she was. Randall had been overly pushy with the treaty between Alpha Centauri and Arus, he had been quick to request her hand in marriage be a part of the treaty, which Allura had already decreed off limits prior to Duvessa accepting the duties of renegotiating the treaties. He hadn't taken that news well at all and had requested many meals and even asked her to several dinner balls in hopes of changing her mind.

Randall and Plutarch walked over to her and Randall beamed at her. "Princess Duvessa, lovely as always and I am so happy to see you."

Duvessa nodded. "I am glad you were able to accept the king's request to be here," she said cordially. "I hope that this afternoon's discussion will be productive for us all."

"Indeed!" Plutarch agreed jovially. "Now, come, let us eat. I am famished!" he declared and moved to the table.

Randall walked with Duvessa to the table and held her chair for her.

Duvessa nodded at him, allowing him to assist her to her seat. She sat after the king did, Randall gently pushed her chair closer to the table, then went around and found his own seat. She inwardly sighed. _This is going to be a LONG luncheon…_

* * *

><p>"Ah, Vessa has sent final documents for Andromeda," Allura stated with a smile as she opened her email.<p>

Lance nodded, not lifting his gaze from what he was reading. "Good to hear."

Allura kept reading, her smile slowly fading. "Oh no," she muttered.

Lance glanced over. "What?"

Allura sighed. "Alpha Centauri is being difficult," she answered. She blinked. "That explains why." She shook her head. "Randall is doing the negotiations."

Lance stared at her, a puzzled look on his face.

Allura looked at him and blushed. "Sorry. Prince Randall of the Alpha Centauri star system. Anytime he is involved and knows there is a single, beautiful princess in a star system, he tries to negotiate for marriage. I've lost count on how many systems he actually got that verbiage into the treaties, only to break it off when another, prettier face came along."

Lance slowly nodded. "So, he's a dirt bag and is trying for you?"

Allura shook her head. "Not me. Vessa."

Lance growled softly. "Oh, that'll please Keith."

Allura shrugged. "Vessa has strict orders NOT to negotiate wedding language in any treaty. I made that clear before she left. She's told him this repeatedly." She shook her head. "Randall is refusing to listen. I may have to have her go over his head to his father."

Lance nodded. "I would."

Allura quickly typed out a reply. "Yes, I'll have her do that."

"So, the treaty for Andromeda is good?" Lance asked.

Allura nodded. "Yes, much better than I actually expected."

"Huh. Maybe Duvessa is good for that."

Allura laughed. "She should be. She had lots of training for it. Part of a royal education."

Lance blinked. "Is that…Larmina I hear?"

Allura beamed. "No. Where do you think she got it from?"

Lance laughed. "Oh, boy."

* * *

><p>The day of Duvessa's departure for Arus dawned brightly with clear skies. Duvessa finished packing and headed down to the front lobby of the Arusian Embassy dressed in her black Voltron Force flight suit, her Voltcom on her right wrist.<p>

Collin stood as she walked into the lobby. "Your Highness," he murmured with a bow. "The staff will bring down your things. Would you like breakfast?"

Duvessa nodded. "Yes, please, Collin."

He nodded and waved to the next room. "The Lion should be here in about an hour," he informed her as they walked into the parlor where a light breakfast was laid out. "From what I understand he wants to get back to Arus quickly. We took the liberty to pack a breakfast for him and the airfield will be replenishing rations for the trip back."

Duvessa nodded as she sat down. "Do we know which Lion it is? Or the pilot?"

Collin shook his head. "No and they quoted that it would be for your safety in case of an attack by the Drules."

Duvessa nodded. "Understandable." She ate in silence as Collin went about his duties. As she finished, Collin returned.

"Highness, your ride to the airfield has arrived," he stated.

She stood. "Very well. I am ready to go."

Collin nodded. "We shall miss you, Your Highness."

Duvessa smiled and nodded. "I will only be gone for a few weeks," she stated with a slight grin.

Collin smiled. "I know, but it is true. We will miss you. Have a safe journey."

Duvessa nodded and went out to the waiting vehicle.

* * *

><p>Duvessa strode into the waiting area and looked around the room. She frowned seeing a prince from the Alpha Centari system waiting on a transport. "Great, just who I wanted to see this morning," she muttered sarcastically to herself. She started to walk to a seating area, hoping that he wouldn't see her, but she wasn't that lucky.<p>

The prince turned just as she was five steps from the seating area and beamed. "Princess Duvessa! This is such a pleasant surprise," Prince Randall stated as he moved towards her. He eyed her clothes critically. "Are you departing for Arus?"

Duvessa pasted on a smile and nodded regally. "Yes, I am, Prince Randall."

"For the wedding, I'm guessing, correct?"

Duvessa nodded again. "Yes, seeing as how Allura is my niece, I am required to be there."

"I have been invited to attend and I would be most honored to have you as a guest onboard my ship. We could continue to discuss the alliances as well," he offered.

Duvessa shook her head and gave him a sympathetic look. "That is a very generous offer, Your Highness, however my own transport will be arriving soon."

Randall's face fell in disappointment. "Oh, such a pity, Princess. Surely, you would be much more comfortable aboard one of Alpha Centarui's star cruisers than a simple transport ship? Not to mention safer from the threat of Doom? We travel with two full squadrons of fighters…"

She saw movement behind Prince Randall and she smiled seeing who had been sent to retrieve her. "I wouldn't exactly call the Black Lion of the Voltron Force a simple transport ship that was unable to defend itself, Your Highness," she stated, turning her gaze back to the prince before her. "Now, if you would please excuse me, I need to greet my pilot," she added. Without waiting on his reply, she stepped around him and walked over to where Keith had stopped upon seeing her.

Keith smiled as she approached him. He nodded his head. "Princess."

Duvessa rolled her eyes. "I swear, I hear that one more time out of you…"

He chuckled. "Bad day?"

"Not until I saw him," she muttered, nodding to the group she had just left. "Prince Randall of the Alpha Centari system. Thinks he is…How did Hunk say this that one time… God's gift to women?"

Keith laughed heartily. "I've missed you, Vessa."

Duvessa blinked in surprise. "You just…"

Keith's cheeks flamed slightly and he nodded. "Yeah. Lance has been ribbing me with it. 'It took you more than six months to start calling her that...' You know how he is."

Duvessa blushed, but smiled at him as embassy staff approached them with her things and the promised breakfast.

Keith arched an eyebrow at her, seeing the food tray.

"They took the liberty and I wasn't about to say no. I figured you had been on rations the whole week and you would appreciate some real food," she stated. She paused. "We do have time for you to eat, right?"

Keith smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Duvessa waved to some chairs near the floor to ceiling windows where Black Lion proudly sat outside gleaming in the sun.


	13. Chapter 12

_I'm baaaaaaack!_

_Yes, it has almost been a YEAR since I last posted. I have to apologize to you all...my muses went screaming from me in terror and to this day, I have no idea as to WHY they ran off this last time, but they are slowly (and I do mean SLOWLY) coming home. I must, also, thank each and every one of you who have stuck with me, waiting patiently for this next bit of the story to continue. I have a feeling that since Keith and Duvessa are trying to hijack this, that I'm going to end this story soon and move back to them. So, be looking for whatever I happen to do next._

_For those of you looking for Lotor to rear his "lovely" mug...well, you'll probably be in for a bit of a disappointment, but I will try to persuade the muse to give him a little more show time, but I can't make ANY promises. You know those muses...they're pretty stubborn ladies! Anyway...ON TO THE STORY!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twelve ~ Wedding Bells**_

Allura stood beside Lance in the Control Room as they watched Black Lion land in the spire on the monitors.

"They're back," Lance murmured, glancing down at her.

Allura nodded.

Lance frowned. "You've been quiet ever since Keith left to go get her. What's bothering you?"

Allura looked up at him. "She lied."

Lance blinked. "Huh?"

Allura sighed. "Well, she did…and she didn't."

"Ok, I still don't follow," Lance muttered, shaking his head.

"She quoted Ancient Arusian law, Lance. Before she was in stasis, the law read that one couldn't relinquish their title and then reclaim it and the throne unless the first in line turns it over to them."

Lance slowly nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yes. After she was in stasis, the law was changed."

"Did she relinquish her title, though? I mean, she did just put her crown back on before…"

"As far as I know, no, she never relinquished her title," Allura stated. "Though, she may think that because she has been in cryostasis for so long…"

"That her title is just for show," Lance finished with a nod.

"Essentially, yes," Allura answered. "And her crown wouldn't be able to sit on her head if she had relinquished it. It's just the way it works."

"Ok, so…you said she lied?"

"The law changed."

Lance shook his head. "That isn't lying…"

"It is when Pidge discovered she'd reviewed it!"

Lance stared at her, his mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Allura, even YOU fall asleep reading them! You can't expect her to know everything within four months and then ship her to Earth for another six months and retain the knowledge! That just…isn't fair!"

Allura opened her mouth to retort, but Lance moved past her.

"We'll talk more on it later," he whispered as he moved towards Black's chute. He pasted on a huge smile. "Keith! Vessa! Welcome back!" he called cheerfully. "Long time, no see!"

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe the fool allowed himself to be caught!" Lotor snarled as he angrily paced in his throne room. "I had plans for him and his miserable planet!"<p>

"My lord, we could always rescue him," Maahox suggested.

"He's being held on Earth by those bloody fools in the Galaxy Alliance," Lotor spat.

"We do have other allies who, for the right price, could be persuaded to assist us," Maahox purred.

Lotor's eyes shot to Maahox, liking what the exiled Callumite was suggesting. "Indeed we do. Who are you suggesting?"

Maahox beamed with evil delight. "Leave that to me, my lord," he stated. He bowed and left the room.

"Whoever it is had better not fail, Maahox!" Lotor yelled after him.

Maahox heard him as he was walking away. "I know. This one won't fail." He walked into his laboratory and sat down at his communications terminal, quickly pressing several buttons.

"I told you never to call me on this channel!" came the angry and haughty voice on the other side.

"Oh, did you? I do not remember you saying that, Your Highness. I need to cash in a favor with you. It is very important," Maahox stated.

There was a long pause. "What do you need?"

"You to free Prince Sylvan of Sylanka."

"He's a convicted… That is next to impossible!"

"Ah, only next to it, then. Can you do it?"

"I was about to leave for the wedding on Arus…"

"Excellent! We will take delivery there, then."

"You're impossible."

"I know. Part of my charm," Maahox chuckled.

"I expect something in return for this."

"What is your price?" Maahox asked. He grinned as his contact named his price. "Very well. If you can capture her while we are there, she is yours. Until we speak again," Maahox stated and cut the connection with an evil smirk. He made his way back to the throne room where Lotor still paced. "I have arranged to have him delivered to us on Arus."

"Why Arus? You want to suffer another defeat by Voltron? So you can fail again?" Lotor sneered.

"Well, I assumed that you would want to take care of two things at once, My Lord," Maahox purred.

"And what would the other thing be?"

"Stopping Princess Allura's wedding."

Lotor blinked in shock. "What?!"

"Indeed, My Lord. Which is why I agreed to accept delivery of Prince Sylvan on Arus. I thought you would want to stop the wedding, however if I am wrong, I can call my contact back…"

"No. Arus will serve just fine," Lotor growled, his voice dark. "We have a wedding to stop. The only person Allura is to marry is me."

Maahox nodded with a smirk. "As you wish, My Lord."

* * *

><p>The day of Lance and Allura's wedding dawned brightly, not a cloud in the sky. The Lions were brought to act as Honor Guard just outside the Royal Cathedral and to be nearby should Lotor decide to come calling.<p>

Standing on a balcony overlooking the masses making their way to the cathedral, Lance stood in his dress uniform. He glanced over at Keith, who was fidgeting slightly beside him. "Ok, what is it?"

Keith looked up at Lance and shook his head. "That damned prince from Alpha Centauri…"

"Randall, right?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Vessa had an encounter with him just before we left Earth. He wanted to bring her here…"

Lance blinked and nodded. "Well, that was nice of him."

Keith made a face and snorted softly. "Yeah. Nice."

Lance's eyebrow shot up hearing the snide tone in his friend's voice, one that he'd never heard from him before. "Oh… Are you…"

Keith frowned. "Jealous? Yeah. Crazy, isn't it?"

Lance laughed softly. "Uh, yeah. Dude, she's only got eyes for you. Trust me on that."

"I know she does. I – TALKED – to her about it."

"And?"

"He's been really pushy, apparently. He isn't one to compromise easily. He begged her to go to dinner with him several times. He's even been trying anything he can to get wedding verbiage put into the treaty, even after she told him time and again that it won't ever happen."

Lance glanced around before he moved to stand in front of Keith. "Propose to her."

Keith blinked and stared at his friend. "I…I can't! It's too soon!" He looked away from his friend. "I'm…not worthy of her."

Lance gave him a droll stare. "No, it's not and you're a duke now, remember? You're worthy _and _entitled. Besides, there is that whole fate/prophesy thing Allura and Vessa keep going on about. You're it for her, man. You should just make it happen and Randall will fade into the background, hopefully leaving her alone from now on…"

"Or he will just become a bigger thorn in our sides," Keith muttered. "You know…like Lotor."

Lance sighed and shook his head. "You are just full of sunshine and happiness today, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

Keith grimaced. "Sorry, just…irritated."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that. If I was in your shoes, I probably would have shot him with my pistols already," he stated. "Not that the thought hasn't crossed my mind. He poured on the charm when he was introduced to Allura. Such a sleazebag, held her hand for FAR too long…" He moved to stand beside Keith again and sighed. "This wedding can't get over fast enough," he muttered as he looked out over the gathering crowds.

Keith grinned and nodded, noting the jealousy in his friend's voice. He knew that tone. Lance was not happy with the prince from Alpha Centauri. A change of subject was in order before they both went after him because if they both went after him, there would be no one to stop them from killing him. "So much for a small wedding, huh?"

Lance scoffed. "This is small when it's a royal wedding."

* * *

><p>"Duvessa? You all right?" Allura asked as she stopped in front of her.<p>

Duvessa startled slightly. "What? Oh, yes. I'm sorry. Was there something you needed?"

Allura nodded and turned her back. "Some assistance in buttoning this dress?"

Duvessa laughed and began to fasten the line of tiny buttons that ran up her niece's back. "Isn't there this new invention called a zipper? I'm sure that's what a lot of dresses have these days," she teased.

Allura laughed with her. "It is to slow him down a bit. And I know the look on his face will be priceless when he sees all the buttons."

Duvessa shook her head. "I'm sure," she agreed as she finished with the last few buttons. "Your crown and veil?"

Allura nodded and led her over to the vanity. She carefully sat down and pushed her long hair back over her shoulders as the door opened and Larmina walked in carrying a pair of boxes, followed by another woman dressed in a flowing faint pink gown with another, larger box.

"Bouquets are here," Larmina announced as she set two of the boxes on a table.

Allura turned her head and smiled brightly at the newcomer. "Farla!"

Farla Oshara blushed as she set the last box down. She turned and bowed. "Princess, I am very honored as are my people."

Allura got up and moved to the beautiful woman, giving her a large, welcoming hug. "You know I couldn't turn down your offer. It was very sweet and generous of you."

Farla beamed. "It is the least I can do for the pair who helped to reseed my planet," she answered.

Duvessa watched, smiling, silently.

Allura looked over and blushed. "Oh! Where are my manners? Lady Farla Oshara, this is my aunt, Duvessa."

Farla blinked, looking confused. "Your aunt?"

"Yes. Her brother was my grandfather, about six generations back," Allura stated.

Farla looked even more confused. "How is that possible?"

Duvessa blushed. "Cryostasis, I'm afraid. I'm a lot older than I look, Lady Oshara," Duvessa answered.

"Oh, I see," Farla stated. "And, please, call me Farla." She looked back to Allura. "I'm keeping you from getting ready. I just wanted to make sure you got the flowers. I'll go find my seat. You look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you, Farla. You look wonderful, yourself," Allura replied.

Farla blushed, waved to Duvessa and Larmina, and left the room.

Larmina opened one of the smaller boxes and breathed in deeply. "Lyrose is such a heavenly scent," she murmured. She checked the tag inside the box. "Yes, this is mine! Oh, they are…" She looked at the other two women in the room, who were grinning at her. She blushed. "Um, nice. Very nice. Ummmm. Is there anything else you need me to find, Auntie Allura?"

Allura laughed softly as she moved back over to Duvessa and the vanity. "No, you can sit and relax a bit if you want, Larmina." She sat down and faced the mirror.

Duvessa picked up Allura's crown and veil. She placed the crown on first, then slid the comb of the veil into her hair at the back of her head. "That should do it," she murmured, looking at Allura's reflection in the mirror. She studied her silently for a moment. "You all right?"

Allura nodded. "Of course," she answered with a smile. "I'm getting married to a man who is like my best friend."

Duvessa smiled. "I'm glad he is that good to you, Allura. You're a good person and you deserve to be happy."

Allura turned and faced her, concern in her green eyes. "Are you all right, Duvessa?"

Duvessa nodded. "I'm just…emotional today. The things I missed being in stasis…" She looked away, blinking rapidly, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

Allura stood and hugged her. "I'm very sorry," she whispered.

Duvessa shook her head and stepped back out of the hug after a moment. "Don't be. This is your day. I shouldn't be…"

"A mess? I think you're allowed," Larmina stated.

Allura and Duvessa looked over at her, with somewhat dark looks on their faces.

Larmina blushed and looked away. "Sorry."

A knock sounded on the door and Nanny walked in. "Oh, today is such a joyous day! My princess getting married! Though, I'm still not sure that hooligan is truly worthy of you…"

Allura laughed. "Nanny…"

"Well, I have been like a mother to you, Allura. I can't help if I feel that the man who is to be your husband should be of the highest quality," Nanny huffed as she inspected the bouquets before turning to run her critical eye over the bridal party.

Allura smiled at her. "I know, Nanny. Believe me, Lance has my best intentions at heart. He just doesn't like to show it to everyone around him," she stated.

Nanny frowned, but considered her words. She slowly nodded. "Very well. If you believe he has your best interests at heart, then I will approve." She moved to Allura and gently cupped her face in her hands. "My little baby princess…grown up and getting married," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. "You have no idea how proud I am…how happy I am…and wishing that your parents could have been here to see you. You are absolutely beautiful, Allura. They would have been so proud."

Allura nodded, tears sparkling in her eyes. "Thank you, Nanny."

"Oh!" Nanny exclaimed and hugged her. She quickly pulled back and grabbed a tissue, dabbing at Allura's eyes. "We can't be having you ruin your makeup! It's almost time!"

Duvessa looked to the chronometer and paled. "Oh, dear. Yes, we need to finish getting you ready or you'll be late for your own wedding," she stated.

Larmina hopped up and walked over, and quickly between Duvessa, Nanny, and Larmina, Allura was ready.

Larmina handed Allura her bouquet, her own in her other hand. "Can we get this show on the road, now?" she asked with a cute grin.

Duvessa made sure she had the ring for Lance and picked up her bouquet. She nodded to Allura. "I have the ring and it is time."

Nanny excused herself to find her seat in the chapel.

Allura nodded as the bells began to chime. "Yes, let's go."


	14. Chapter 13

_Just over a month between updates! Woo hoo! Yes, that excites me. The muses are back and they're cracking the whip! I just hope I can keep up with them as baseball/softball season has started again! *oye* I do hope everyone had a great St. Patrick's Day and that this finds you all healthy and happy! _

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Thirteen ~ Deception**_

_It's a fluke. It has to be some sort of fluke,_ Lance thought as the priest droned on and on about love and living together. _He hasn't attacked yet. He's going to. He has to…_

_Lance, enough! Maybe he didn't hear about the wedding,_ Allura whispered into his mind.

_Lotor? Not know the one woman in the entire universe that he wants is trying to get married today? Not bloody likely._

Allura smiled at him. _Well, probably not, but let's enjoy our good fortune for now, ok?_

* * *

><p>"Maahox! Can't this piece of junk go any faster? We will miss the wedding at this rate!" Lotor screamed.<p>

"Unfortunately, My Lord, I am unable to increase the efficiency of the engines beyond what they are now. However, there is always eliminating her 'husband' and taking his place," Maahox stated, giving Lotor a droll stare.

Lotor studied Maahox intently for a few moments. "That…does have possibilities."

Maahox bowed, but his own mind was churning with his own evil plots as he turned back to his workstation.

* * *

><p>"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest intoned. "Duke, you may kiss your bride."<p>

Lance turned to face Allura, a shocked look on his face. _He didn't attack…_

Allura smiled. _Shut up and kiss me already._

* * *

><p>Duvessa and Larmina carefully tucked the last bits of Allura's train into the open carriage.<p>

Keith was on the other side talking to Lance. "We'll be right behind you, covering you with the Lions until we get to the Castle. Did you give Vessa and Larmina your keys?" he asked, looking to Allura as well.

Allura nodded. "Larmina has Blue's key, I made sure of it earlier," Allura assured him with a smile.

Lance flipped over his Voltcom and grimaced, pulling his key out of the Voltcom and handing it to Keith. "I want that back," he muttered.

Keith grinned and shook his head. "You know me better than that. Vessa will make sure Red gets to his den."

Duvessa stopped beside Keith, who handed her the key and she slid it into her Voltcom, it flashing red for a moment. She looked up at Lance. "Be careful," she whispered.

Lance nodded, seeing the concern and worry in her eyes. "Yeah, nothing can go wrong here, right? I mean, I only have a huge target on my back now," he muttered.

Keith sighed. "You'll be fine," he assured them. He nodded to the driver, who gently nudged the horses into a walk. He looked to Duvessa. "You sure you and Larmina can fly in that?"

Duvessa smiled. "We will find out, won't we? We'd best get moving," she stated and they all headed for the Lions.

Once Red, Black and Blue were airborne, they joined Yellow and Green, who were already covering the procession to the Castle.

"Status," Keith ordered.

"All clear so far, Keith," Pidge assured him. "I still think weddings are weird."

"Ah, that's right. Baltans don't have weddings," Duvessa murmured.

"That's right," Pidge answered. "But, it is informational to learn other cultures and attempt to understand them."

Keith hovered Black over the parade route for a few moments, watching the carriage make its way to the castle.

Duvessa brought Red up alongside. "Keith? Everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine. Just letting them get a little ahead, that's all," he answered. _If things hadn't transpired the way they have, that could have been me,_ he thought to himself.

The Lions shadowed the procession until the carriage disappeared into the courtyard, then the pilots put the Lions into their dens and made their way to the reception hall.

* * *

><p>The reception was going well. The many toasts to the newlyweds were made, the meal was had, cake was cut, and the dancing began.<p>

Keith stood beside Duvessa watching as Lance and Allura had their first dance together alone on the dance floor under the dimmed light of the crystal chandelier above. "I never thought I would see the day Lance would get married, much less be the first of us to do so," he murmured.

Duvessa looked up at him and smiled. "They look lovely together."

Keith nodded in agreement. "They do." He looked at her. "You look beautiful tonight, Duvessa."

She blinked, a bit thrown. "We're back to my full name already?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, sort of. I do like saying it," he murmured. He looked around nervously for a moment.

Duvessa watched him silently. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine," he assured her. "I just…" He sighed. "I'm nervous."

"Why? Everything is going well tonight…"

"Yeah, it's not the reception I'm nervous about," he answered.

"Then…what is it?"

He carefully took her hand and pulled her back from the dance floor slowly, so as not to attract any attention. Once in the shadows, he stopped. "I managed to go up to my room just before the reception started," he whispered. "I still don't know if I'm worthy or not, but…" he trailed off, staring into her eyes.

"Keith?" she asked softly when he didn't continue. "What are you trying to say?"

He licked his lips. "I…I love you, Duvessa," he whispered. He pulled a ring from his pocket, his grandmother's engagement ring and went to one knee before her. "Would you marry me, Duvessa?"

Duvessa stared at him, shocked. "Keith…Gods…yes." The last was a whisper.

Keith slid the ring onto her finger, stood, and kissed her.

As he broke the kiss, Duvessa giggled softly. "Well, I know why you were nervous," she stated. "Though, really, you didn't have to be."

He smiled at her. "I know, now, anyway," he agreed. He noted the bridal party was being called to join in on the dance floor. He offered her his arm and led her out to the floor.

* * *

><p>After several dances, Keith led Duvessa back to their seats. He helped her sit, then gently kissed her hand. "I'm going to go refill our glasses," he murmured.<p>

She nodded. "All right."

He smiled, picked up their glasses and moved off to the bar.

Randall walked over and paused across the table from her. "Duvessa, you look lovely tonight," he declared.

Duvessa blushed and nodded. "Thank you, Randall. You look nice as well."

"Thank you," he answered. "I know this may be an awkward time to ask this, but would you mind having a dance with me. I have an idea for the treaty between us that might interest you."

Duvessa blinked. "The treaty? Now?"

"We are both here, we may as well not waste good time, correct?"

Duvessa sighed, but nodded. "Very well." She rose to her feet and moved around the table towards Randall.

He eagerly took her right hand in his and moved towards the dance floor.

Duvessa pasted a smile on her face as she walked.

Keith got back to an empty table with drinks for him and Duvessa. _Where did you go?_ he asked, eyes moving to the floor.

_Dance floor. Randall wants to talk about the treaty._

_At a wedding?_

_ I'm not thrilled either, but…_

_ Yeah. I know. Ok. I'll be here._ His sharp blue eyes found them on the dance floor and he watched them intently.

"So, Duvessa, happy for your niece?" Randall asked as he faced her, pulling her into his arms.

Duvessa nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be happy for her?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"No reason," Randall answered, shaking his head. "Is it true, what happened with the prince from Sylanka?"

She blinked, not quite following his train of thought. "What do you mean? Is what true?"

"You and the Voltron Force arrested him for drugging you, the little princess, and the commander of the Force," Randall answered.

Duvessa narrowed her eyes, watching him intently. "Why are you asking me this? I thought you wanted to discuss the treaty."

He nodded. "I do, but I was curious as to what happened."

"I didn't know you knew about that," Duvessa stated.

"Well, I mean, Sylvan's trial and all was a public trial on Earth. It was hard for me to miss it," he stated with a casual shrug.

Duvessa frowned, not quite sure what to think or say.

"Is it me, or is it stuffy in here? Can we take our talk outside?" Randall asked softly with a smile.

She nodded, completely thrown by his random talk. "Yes, fresh air sounds lovely," she answered and allowed him to lead her outside to the patio that lead to the gardens.

Randall smiled once they reached the fountain on the patio. "Ah. Beautiful night for this reception," he stated, gazing up at the stars and moons. He looked to her. "Almost as beautiful as my present company."

Duvessa blushed. "Thank you, but I think you are getting off topic once again," she murmured.

His kind smile turned dark and menacing in an instant. "Indeed I am," he agreed. He nodded and hands locked onto her upper arms from behind her.

Duvessa struggled, surprised at the sudden attack. "What are you doing?" _This can't be happening! This is Allura's wedding reception! Where are the guards?_

* * *

><p>Keith felt a sudden surge of panic and looked up from the chat he was having with another guest. He quickly scanned the dance floor and noticed Duvessa was not there. He excused himself and made his way around the room. <em>Duvessa? Answer me if you can…<em>

_Outside. Patio. Randall…ugh…I don't know what the hell he's trying to do. I could use a little help._

_On my way,_ he answered and ran towards the patio.

* * *

><p>Duvessa glared at Randall as he and two of his men pulled her further into the gardens. "You won't get far for doing this, Randall," she snarled, struggling against the men who held her.<p>

"Perhaps," Randall answered, with a nod. "I am taking you out from under the very nose of the Voltron Force."

"Stop playing with her, Randall. Let's tie her up and go meet Lotor and Maahox," a familiar voice growled from the shadows.

Duvessa's jaw dropped, recognizing the voice. "Sylvan?"

Sylvan stepped into the light from the shadows of a hedge where he had been lurking, a smirk on his face. "Surprised to see me? Too bad I lost my ring and the drug. It would make kidnapping you so much easier."

"How did you get here from the prison on Earth?" Duvessa demanded.

Sylvan nodded his head towards Randall. "I have Randall to thank for my freedom. Of course, he had to be persuaded by Maahox and Lotor to do it," Sylvan answered.

Duvessa looked to Randall. "What did they promise you? They will never carry through with their end of the bargain."

"Oh, that remains to be seen," Randall answered with a sinful smirk. "You see, my payment for freeing Sylvan…is you."

Duvessa gave an unladylike snort. "Lotor wants me dead. He will never turn me over to you."

"While the thought of you being dead is quite appealing, I did make a deal with Randall," came a darker voice from even further in the shadows. "So, for now, you will live."

Duvessa gasped, seeing the Drule king standing not far behind Sylvan with Maahox at his side. _Allura! Lotor is here! You and Lance need to go, now!_

* * *

><p>Allura blinked and looked around the reception hall. <em>Lotor's here? But, how? The alarms didn't…<em>

_I'm looking right at him in the gardens. Go!_

Allura turned to Lance beside her at the table. "Duvessa says Lotor is here. She's looking right at him out in the gardens. Says we need to go. Now."

Lance stared at her. "I wondered why he didn't interrupt the wedding," he growled. He got to his feet, helped her to hers, then pulled her from the reception towards Control where they could make a quick getaway. As they ran to Control, he set off a silent alarm to alert the guards that Lotor was in the gardens.

* * *

><p>Randall turned to face Lotor and smiled, giving him a slight bow. "I do believe I held up my end of the bargain, Your Majesty."<p>

"Indeed you have, though I find myself upset that I missed the actual wedding, however killing Allura's groom will be an easy task once they depart on their honeymoon, which I will take over as her husband," Lotor purred, an evil smirk on his face. He looked to Duvessa. "Amazing how you so easily apprehended the Black Devil, Randall."

"I find you attract more flies with honey than violence, My Lord," Randall answered smoothly. "It was easy to deceive her to come with me and into my trap."

Lotor nodded. "Very good." He looked to Maahox. "So, we have Sylvan back. Randall will be taking the Black Devil to the far side of the galaxy. Arus will be so much easier to conquer as soon as I remove Allura's current husband and take his place."

"You could never take his place, Monster," Duvessa growled.

Lotor snarled at her, raising his hand to strike her.

"No, My Lord. I shall handle it," Randall purred. He grabbed Duvessa by the arms, spun her around, slammed her back into a brick wall, and kissed her, slightly tearing the front of her dress as his hand fumbled for her breast.

A dark growl came from the darkness. "Get your damn hands off her."

Duvessa raised her knee, connecting with Randall's groin.

"You bitch!" Randall snarled, striking her, knocking her face first to the ground.

The others had spun towards the newcomer's voice and a pair of swords glowed a very light blue in the darkness.

Duvessa slowly raised her head from where she'd landed on the ground. "Keith," she whispered.

Keith spun into motion, swords twirling in glowing arcs around him, easily dispatching several of Lotor and Randall's guards.

Maahox clapped his hands as Lotor stood behind him with Sylvan. Randall stood over near Duvessa, a blaster in his hand, unsure if he needed to hold it on her or point it at Keith.

"Very impressive, Commander," Maahox laughed. "Everything one should expect from the vaunted leader of the Voltron Force."

Keith watched him warily, knowing that something had to be wrong.

Duvessa slowly sat up, getting ready to get to her feet if she had to.

Randall pointed his blaster at her. "You'd better stay put, Princess," he growled.

She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Randall, consider the treaty off for this betrayal."

Randall chuckled. "I wouldn't want to defile my system any more with a treaty with your planet, anyway."

"Then why did you agree to help Lotor?" she asked.

"Because the price was right," he answered. He roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. He slowly backed towards an exit.

"Sadly, you didn't ask me if I liked the idea," Duvessa murmured.

"You have no opinion in my eyes," he answered.

She laughed and shook her head. "Wrong thought," she answered, her Voltcom going from bracelet size into its full sized form and her weapons appeared in her hands. She broke out of his grasp and attacked him.

Randall growled, firing several shots that missed her and ran for the exit and his waiting ship.

She turned back towards Keith, Sylvan and Maahox.

"Sylvan, get back to my ship," Lotor ordered. "We will be along momentarily."

Sylvan nodded, turned and disappeared into the darkness.

Duvessa moved closer to Keith. "Well, Lotor, your friend, Randall, has run off and left his 'prize' behind," she stated. "You might want to follow suit."

"Oh, but you looked like you were so enjoying yourself with him, Princess," Maahox purred, earning a growl from her. "Pity. Well, then I guess we will just have to leave our present for the married couple for the two of you to deliver for us."

Lotor quietly slipped into the shadows and back to his ship as Maahox spoke.

Maahox pointed something at them and fired. Then, he fled for the ship.

Keith knocked Duvessa to the ground beneath him as whatever it was hit him. He screamed in pain.

Duvessa gently pushed him off her, going to her knees beside him. "Keith?"

Keith looked at her, then his eyes slowly slid shut.

"Keith!" Her weapons vanished and she lifted her Voltcom. "Medical emergency in the Ballroom Gardens!" she cried over a channel. She touched his cheek. "Keith? Keith, stay with me!"


	15. Chapter 14

_This IS the final chapter of this story. ALL of you are going to hate me because I'm leaving you hanging, not knowing what Keith's condition really is, but I had to end it here because of the hijacking by Duvessa and Keith. *INSERT EVIL MAAHOX GIGGLE* Yes, I am expecting (and waiting for) all of your hate mail! 3 Enjoy!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Fourteen ~ Cryostasis**_

There was a crowd in the MedTech waiting room. The entire group was patiently waiting for news on Keith, though most were asleep. Duvessa had long since gone and changed out of her ruined dress and was nervously pacing.

Lance chuckled, his arm around Allura as he watched Duvessa pace. "You and him are so much alike, it's scary, Vessa," he murmured, so as not to wake his sleeping wife.

Startled out of her thoughts, she spun to face him. "Oh. I'm sorry. I thought you were sleeping," she murmured softly.

Lance smiled. "I was trying," he confessed. He looked at his sleeping wife. "Not how I wanted to spend my wedding night, though."

Duvessa made a pained face. "I am so sorry, Lance. You both deserved better than this. You don't have to stay…"

"Yeah, I do," Lance stated. "He's my brother. We can't leave with him injured. Besides, what's to say that Lotor wouldn't be waiting for us to leave on our honeymoon in order to ambush us? We're down Keith right now and if he were to succeed with ambushing us, the Force would be weakened and Arus doesn't need that."

Duvessa nodded, then rubbed her left hand over her face wearily.

Lance blinked and sat up a bit straighter. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lance murmured, catching a sparkle off her ring finger. "What is that?"

Duvessa looked at him, puzzled. "What?"

"Your hand. The ring," he clarified.

Duvessa looked at the ring and blushed. "Um…yes, he…uh…"

Lance chuckled, looking up at the ceiling. "That sneaky son of a gun," he muttered. "He asked you to marry him finally."

Duvessa nodded. "Yes," she murmured.

"About time," Allura muttered.

Lance looked down at her. "Hey, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"I've been in and out," Allura stated. She looked to Duvessa and smiled. "Congratulations."

Duvessa blushed, but nodded. "Thank you. And I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. Kind of figured something would happen, was just wishing it wouldn't," Allura murmured sadly. "Have they said anything about him yet?"

Duvessa shook her head. "No, which has me worried. Maahox could have shot him with anything. He said it was a gift for the two of you. I don't know what he meant by that."

"Knowing Lotor and Maahox, anything," Lance grumbled.

A weary looking Doctor Gorma walked into the waiting room.

"Doc," Lance murmured, sitting up.

Allura sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as the rest of the team woke at the softly spoken word.

Duvessa shot a worried look to Gorma, her arms going around herself.

Gorma sighed and dropped into an empty seat. "He's alive and conscious, and that is the good news. The bad news is…I have no idea what it is we're dealing with. It seems to be a virus, but isn't acting like any known virus. I've ordered blood samples taken and to be delivered to the lab." He looked to Pidge. "I've even ordered some for you, in case you have any ideas that the lab folks can't think of."

Pidge nodded. "Thank you, Doctor," he stated with a nod.

"Is it airborne? Can we see him?" Allura asked.

Gorma nodded. "It's not airborne, so, yes, you can see him, Princess," he assured her and got to his feet.

Allura and the team got to their feet and followed Gorma to Keith's room.

Duvessa followed and seeing how crowded the room was, hung back by the door.

Allura and Lance stood the closest to him. "Hey, brother," Lance stated with a smile. "Always taking one for the team, huh?"

Keith nodded. "Where is she? Is she all right? Safe?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah. Vessa is fine, Keith." He looked up and saw her by the door. "Guys, make some room, let her in here."

Hunk moved and gently pushed Duvessa towards the bed and the man on it.

Keith held his hand out to her. "Vessa."

She slid her hand into his, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

He shook his head. "No. Not your fault. You thought he was trustworthy. He betrayed you, led you into a trap. Just glad he didn't succeed." He closed his eyes and winced, groaning slightly. "Whatever the hell this is…hurts like hell."

"Doc says it's some sort of virus," Lance stated. "But, it's like nothing ever seen before. Most likely it's something Maahox tampered with, so you're probably going to be in here for a while."

Keith groaned. "I can't. If they come back…"

"Keith, you can't fly like this," Allura stated, shaking her head. "There's just no way…"

"I won't have a choice," Keith stated.

"Yes, you do," Lance stated. He nodded to Duvessa.

Keith looked to her and sighed. "Where's my Voltcom?" he asked, looking back to Lance.

Lance turned and picked it up off the table behind him and handed it to Keith.

Keith slipped it on and pulled the key out. He held it for several long moments before he took Duvessa's arm and slid the key into her Voltcom. He held her hand and closed his eyes.

Duvessa gasped softly, feeling the shift in her Voltcom as Keith did. Nothing on her uniform changed, except on her collar, where five colored stars appeared in the shape of a pentagon. "Keith?"

He shook his head, pain in his eyes. "They're right. They need someone able to fly. You're the best choice. Be good to them."

"I'll turn it back over to you as soon as you're well," she whispered, tears in her own eyes. "I promise."

He nodded. "I know you will." He looked to Lance. "Don't be too much of your normal self with her, ok, Lance?"

Lance grinned and nodded. "I'll be a good Second to her, buddy." He leaned closer. "And I'll do everything I can to keep her safe for you, too. Congratulations, by the way. About damn time."

Keith nodded. "Thank you." He looked around at the others. "Ok, guys. Go on, you've got better things to do than sit around here worrying about me. Doc's got me in good hands."

Hunk led the cadets out. Pidge and Doctor Gorma left, talking about the blood samples.

Lance, Allura and Duvessa lingered.

"Especially you two," Keith stated, looking to Lance and Allura. "It's your wedding night. Go on. Even if you don't go on your honeymoon, at least go and enjoy the night together. Please?"

Allura nodded, tears in her eyes. "All right." She kissed his cheek. "If you need anything…"

Keith nodded back. "Go on."

Lance squeezed Keith's shoulder. "All right. Get some rest, man." He slid his arm around Allura and led her out of the room.

Keith kept hold of Duvessa's hand.

"Do I need to go so you can rest?" she asked softly.

"No," he answered, looking back to her. "You…need to stay. Please?"

She turned slightly and with her free hand, pulled a chair closer. She sat down. "Keith, I'm sorry. If I'd known…"

"Stop beating yourself up over it. It's not your fault," he whispered.

"No, but…you got…whatever this is, because you shoved me out of the way," she whispered.

"Vessa, I would have done it for anyone on the team, but most especially for you," he answered. "I love you. I couldn't let them hurt you."

She angrily wiped a tear from her eye. "If I hadn't been so naïve when Randall asked me about that damn treaty."

He pulled on her arm, pulling her out of the chair until she sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her down into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Stop. Please? You thought you were doing the right thing. No one expected him to do what he did, so stop."

"I just…hate seeing you hurt," she whispered, curling onto the bed beside him, carefully wrapping her arms around him.

He slid his arms around her, holding her close. "I know. It hurts me just as much seeing you in pain. Your tears right now…" He gently wiped them away. "They're tearing me apart."

* * *

><p>"Princess," Doctor Gorma called as Allura and Lance left Keith's room.<p>

She stopped at the nurses' station beside him, Lance behind her. "Yes, Doctor?"

Gorma sighed and shook his head. "I was very…brief with my telling of his prognosis. He is worse off than what I mentioned in front of everyone."

Lance blinked, looked to Allura and back to Gorma. "How bad is he, Doc?"

Gorma shook his head. "If we don't find a cure quickly, he could be gone in less than two weeks. Which is why I ordered the samples for Pidge. We needed the best and brightest on this. He's even sending some of the commander's blood to New Balto, hopefully the scientists there might be able to crack it open faster."

"Two weeks!" Allura exclaimed. "No…no…that…that can't be right!"

Gorma sighed. "There is only one way to prolong his life if it takes longer."

Lance paled. "Duvessa's cryostasis chamber."

Gorma nodded. "If I can get him to agree to it. I didn't want to say anything, being your wedding night and all, but…"

"No, I'm glad you told us," Lance stated. He looked back to the room, pain clear on his face. "He just asked her to marry him…"

Allura held a hand to her mouth, her eyes closed, and tears trailing down her cheeks. "This can't happen. The Seers cannot be wrong. They are meant to be together. Find that cure, Doctor."

Gorma nodded. "We will do everything we can, Princess."

Lance studied Gorma intently for several moments. "That's not all of it, is it, Doc?"

Gorma shook his head.

Allura let out a shaky breath. "What else?"

"The longer we wait to put him into cryostasis, the potentially worse his return could be," Gorma explained. "His memory may be the first to be affected. Short term, long term…If we are going to do this, we need to do it soon. And it may be best to have him save a holorecording. Hopefully preserve some of his memory that way."

Allura looked up at Lance. "Good Gods," she whispered, horror in her emerald eyes.

Lance pulled her into his arms, laying his cheek on top of her head. "When…when will you tell him? I should…be there when you do. And Vessa. He…he might not take this very well."

"Tomorrow. First thing," Gorma assured him.

Allura turned to Lance, pressing her face into his chest. "I just hope a cure can be found."

Lance wrapped his arms around her. "I know, sweetheart. Me, too."

* * *

><p>Lance walked into MedTech early the next morning, stopped at the nurses' station to have them let Gorma know he was here before making his way to Keith's room. He paused in the doorway, seeing Duvessa curled on the bed beside Keith. He saw how pale and vulnerable Keith looked. "Son of a bitch," he whispered.<p>

Keith opened one eye. "Morning to you, too, Lance," he murmured.

Lance gave him a wry grin. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"I know," Keith answered. "Nurses seem to know just when I was about to drift off to come check vitals. So, what brings you back in here so early? Thought you would still be in bed."

"Oh, I'd love to still be there, but Gorma wanted me down here first thing for you," Lance answered. "He's got some…news."

Keith frowned, hearing the telling tone of his friend's voice. "Bad news."

Lance slowly nodded. "Potentially, yes."

Keith closed his eyes, then gently nudged Duvessa. "Vess, wake up."

She wearily opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Gorma's going to be coming in here with some news," Keith answered. "You might want to get up."

She nodded and sat up. She startled when she saw Lance. "Oh…Morning," she mumbled, her cheeks hot.

Lance smiled. "Morning."

She slid off the bed and moved to the small sink and mirror, fixing her hair and crown. As she finished, a knock sounded on the door.

"Morning, gentlemen," Doctor Gorma stated as he walked in with Keith's chart. He nodded to Duvessa. "And Princess."

"Morning, Doc," Lance answered. "I think these two might be ready to hear the rest of the story."

"Rest of the story?" Keith asked, looking puzzled.

Doctor Gorma nodded. "Yes. We weren't completely sure last night, but now…" He sighed and then proceeded to tell Keith and Duvessa what he had told Lance and Allura the night before.

Halfway through Gorma's explanation, Duvessa took Keith's hand. "Oh, Gods…"

Keith closed his eyes and looked away. "Damn," he whispered.

"We've got all kinds of people working on this, but it is moving fast. We will need to make a decision soon," he stated.

Keith nodded and turned to look at Duvessa. _So, do you want to wait or should we do this now?_ he asked.

_Shouldn't cryostasis be your decision?_

He smiled at her. _I meant this,_ he murmured, touching the ring on her left hand.

_Oh!_ She blushed and swallowed. _I…I don't know._

He looked at her. _Second thoughts?_

_ No. Never, just…Gods, Keith, I don't want to lose you and right now, I'm terrified._

_ You're not the only one, love. Besides, I think you deserve walking down the aisle. I won't rob you of that,_ he stated.

Tears sparkled in her eyes. _I could forgo that for you,_ she whispered. _I just think that with the short time frame Gorma has given you, you need to do the holorecordings more than you need to marry me._

_But, I want to marry you…_

_ I know you do. I want that, too, but…I want you well and safe first._

Keith nodded. "Let's get those holorecordings going, then," he murmured and looked to Lance, who nodded. "Vess, could you go get a data pad?" he asked.

She nodded and left the room.

"Lance."

"Yeah, Keith?"

"Keep her safe. Watch out for her. I know you're married, but…"

Lance nodded. "Allura and I will do it. You just come back from this for her. She loves you."

"I know. I feel the same towards her," Keith whispered.

Lance took his hand and nodded again. "You have my word, buddy."

Keith nodded back. "Thank you."

Duvessa walked in with a data pad.

"Let's get recording then," Keith stated and sat the bed up, wincing the whole time it moved.

* * *

><p>Hours and several recordings later, Keith put the data pad down and looked over at Duvessa as she slept in the recliner by his bed. He knew she was truly asleep, he'd been talking for over an hour and she hadn't moved. He lifted the pad and made one more recording…for her, with instructions for her to read it a week after he'd been put into cryostasis. Then, once that was made, he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>"He's going to do it," Lance stated, moving up behind Allura in their room. He pulled her into his arms, holding her tight. "God, Allura, he's…"<p>

"He's strong," Allura assured him. "He'll pull through this."

"No. Whatever it is Maahox hit him with…God, he looks fragile," Lance whispered into her hair. "And listening to him record his memories, letters to us…making me promise to look after you and Vessa…"

"We have to hold onto faith, Lance. Faith that he will pull through."

"I know, but…God! It was hard today."

Allura held her husband, sharing her strength and faith, praying that it would be enough to see them through the darkness ahead.

* * *

><p>The preparations to put Keith into cryostasis took two days, but once it was ready things happened quickly.<p>

"Vessa," Keith whispered.

She raised her head off his chest and looked into his pale face. "Yes, love?"

"Stay with me as long as they will let you."

She nodded as Gorma and several nurses walked in. Gorma had heard his request and nodded. "She'll be with you for as long as possible, Commander. I can allow that."

Keith smiled and closed his eyes. "Then, let's do this. Vessa has told me a lot about what to expect, so…" He took a deep breath and let it out. He slowly nodded. "I'm ready."

Gorma nodded to the nurses, who wheeled Keith from the room, Duvessa beside him.

They paused in the waiting room so the team could wish him well.

Pidge slipped Keith's Voltcom onto Keith's arm. "Just in case," he stated. "I've made sure it will withstand the whole process. It's got your recordings on it."

Keith took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Pidge. Keep the others in line while I'm out."

Pidge nodded stoically. "I will, Keith."

The cadets walked up slowly, fear in their eyes.

"I'll come through this, guys," Keith assured them. "Just…listen and learn from the others. You'll do all right."

Vince nodded, then quickly left.

Larmina nodded, as well, tears sparkling in her turquoise eyes.

Daniel gave him a half grin, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Can I still take Black out?" he joked.

Keith laughed, which turned into a cough. "Only if Duvessa Okays it."

Hunk moved to the bed and gave him a careful hug. "Pidge will find that cure, boss. I know he will."

Keith nodded. "I'm counting on that."

Allura and Lance reached his bedside. "Stay strong, Keith," Lance murmured. "You gotta come back. If you don't and you leave me with all these damn cadets…"

Keith chuckled. "I thought you liked them."

"Sometimes," Lance confessed. "Sometimes, though, they're a pain in the ass."

Allura elbowed him. "Be nice."

"I am," Lance assured her.

"Both of you," Keith murmured. "Take care of each other and the team."

"You know we will, Keith," Allura promised. "You come back."

Keith nodded and soon was wheeled down to the Control Room where Duvessa's cryostasis chamber was.

Pidge had a data pad, punching in a new program. "I've replaced the original program with one of my own, which will let us bring you out when we have the cure, Keith."

Keith grinned. "Good. Would hate to be stuck in ice for five hundred years."

Duvessa blushed. "Keith…"

"Sorry. Just…a little nervous. And I'm not exactly fond of being cold, either," he confessed.

"It's just like falling asleep. The cold is…more a residual memory than an actual feeling, not that it isn't what happens," she stated.

Keith nodded. "I know. Vessa."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

_I love you._

She nodded, tears in her eyes. _I love you, too._

Gorma gave Keith an injection, whose eyes closed. He nodded and Keith was laid out.

Keith started convulsing.

"Keith!" everyone cried.

"This is normal," Gorma assured them. "Not that I like that."

Duvessa looked to Gorma, shock in her eyes. She sank into her mind, but she couldn't even feel Keith any more. "He's gone."

"No, he's in a deep sleep. A coma of sorts," Gorma stated as the techs finished hooking Keith up to monitors. Once the techs finished, the doors closed over him with a hiss. Gorma watched his data pad as the machines kicked to life below the floor. "This should take about five minutes."

Allura moved over to Duvessa and put a comforting arm around her. "He'll be all right," she whispered.

"I know. Just…"

Allura nodded. "I know. This can't be easy for you."

Gorma nodded once the five minutes were up. "Ok. That's it. He's in perfect cryostasis." He looked to the Force around him. "Now, the real work begins. Pidge, you have the monitoring equipment routed through MedTech so we can monitor his chamber, yes?"

Pidge nodded. "Yes. It's up and running properly. If anything changes, you will be the first to know."

"Excellent," Gorma stated. He looked to Allura and Duvessa. "Princesses, unless you have any further need of me, I will be returning to helping to find a cure."

Allura shook her head. "Thank you, Doctor."

Gorma nodded, then he and the techs left.

Hunk and Pidge nudged everyone except Lance, Allura, and Duvessa out Control.

"He'll be back, Vessa. You know that as well as we do," Lance assured her. "He's not going to…he loves you."

Duvessa nodded. "I know, Lance. It's just…" She released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "It's going to be hard."

"Yeah, but you're strong and so is he. You made it five hundred years in that. He can survive until we find a cure," Lance stated with a grin.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. He has it easy, doesn't he?"

Lance and Allura laughed. "That he does, Vessa. Come on. WE have a team to run while Fearless takes his ice cold nap."

Duvessa nodded and with one last look at the chamber, allowed Allura to lead her out of Control.


End file.
